Normal As I See It
by Shifuni
Summary: Alli the average teen, or not? Team7 meets her, learns our ways, of living. Then once they go back, they learn the secret of Alli and Alli finds out her own secret and starts living in Konoha and becomes a ninja. SasuXOc
1. Prologue

_**Normal As I See It**_

_**New Story I know, but this story was really interesting and popped in my head. **_

_**I Don't Own Naruto  
**_

**

* * *

**

"Alli! The do you have the answer to question 24?"

"Um, sorry Mrs. Miller, I didn't even do my homework," Alli replied.

"What have you been doing during the evening hours that you can't do homework?" Mrs. Miller asked her.

"Um, I have sports practice and I have to take care of my mom because she is sick, and since I have no siblings and no father, I have to do everything by myself," Alli answered.

"Sorry to hear that but, will you please find time do your homework? I can't have you failing this school year."

"I will, don't worry Mrs. Miller, I will have my homework done by tomorrow, don't you worry." Alli answered happily.

"I hope you will, Ms. Hilton." The female teacher spoke and then she turned towards the class.

"Okay, lets finish this review class, and then I'm going to let you study for a little bit and then you can take this math quiz. People who fail this quiz will have to stay after school tomorrow and retake it."

"Aww!" the whole class groans. Of course Alli was the one in more of a panic. She didn't even do her homework so that means she didn't even study.

* * *

**In a different dimension**

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, I have a mission for you four. It's a not a requested mission. I'd say it's more like a S-rank mission I would say." Tsunade spoke. "Near the entrance of the Land of Fire, one of our Anbu have found a whole dimension portal that probably leads to another dimension. I want you four to go through the portal and search the whole new dimension and remember that dimesion might not have any ninja's around. It might be different so I want you guys to blend in. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Team seven responded.

"Oh yeah, by the way you got two years to get used to the world, and scout the area. Tell your families that you will be gone away for a long time, don't give details remember the mission."

"Tsunade-sama, what are we supposed to do there besides scout, like living quarters and places to eat?" Sakura asked.

"As I said before, you need to blend in, I suppose you find someone who you can trust or learn to trust to live with."

"Okay, I think I get it now, but does it really need to be two years?" Naruto asked this time.

"Yes, Naruto. We need it to be two years because we don't have any information about the world at all, and it brand new. I think that it will still be there, but I guess only certain individuals could probably open and close the portal coming between our two worlds, but that is a theory." Tsunade told them. "Now, get ready to go, I can' t have you hanging around my office all day."

After that little talk, team seven went straight to their homes. Naruto went to home to his mom and dad, Sasuke went home to the Uchiha compound to his parents and older brother, and Sakura went home to her parents and bid them a farewell for a while.

* * *

Alli was walking home after a long day of taking tests. She ended up failing her Math test the first time and had to stay after school. She ended up having a hard day even though she had to go home with no one waiting for her. She basically lied about having a mom and doing sports practice just to have an excuse. She didn't want to be yelled at for basically being lazy because she had to cook her own food and clean her house by herself.

Alli was walking home down Sakura Street when she saw a bright light appear out nowhere, and she noticed that she was the only one who saw it. Everyone else was appeared frozen in time.

She took her attention back to the bright light, but ended up just seeing four unknown faces. The first that attracted her attention would be a boy with blond hair wearing an orange jumpsuit. The second was a guy with a mask, wearing a green vest. The third would be a girl who has pink hair, and she was wearing a red vest like clothing and a black skort. The last person she saw was a guy with raven hair and he was wearing a white shirt with black pants. The thing she noticed about all of them would be that there were wearing forehead protectors with a leaf as symbol and they had backpacks like they were going somewhere.

That group that Alli saw was definitely not ordinary but they seemed friendly enough for her to approach.

Alli walked towards the mysterious group and they looked at her like an enemy. She didn't want to cause harm, but if she somehow died, she wouldn't care. She didn't have any family nor friends for anyone to care where she would be.

Alli did walk towards the group and they gave her a skeptical look.

"Hey, don't worry. I don't mean any harm, I actually kind of want to know where you came from, and I want to know who you are, because it seems weird that you appear out of nowhere and everyone else is frozen in time." Alli told the group.

The one with blonde hair spoke first. "Oh, were uh travelers out of area, and we didn't appear out of the light, we just seen near it. Nothing to be afraid or suspicious of."

"Naruto! Now she is going to think we are suspicious people!" the girl with pink hair said.

"Actually, I really don't care. I am actually kind of stupid to be approaching you guys right now. I mean, my mom _used _to tell me not to talk to strangers, but how was I supposed to make friends."

"Anyways, I would like to know your names." Alli said again.

Now, the guy with the mask spoke up. "Sorry, about that. My name is Kakashi Hakate, the blonde is Naruto Namikaze, the girl with pink hair is Sakura Haruno, and the guy with black hair is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, my name is Alli Hilton. We are in Tokyo, Japan. It is the 21st century and I was walking home from school, and since I see you have no place to go, why don't you come to my place?" Alli suggested.

The group looked at each other and gave each other a nod of agreement and stepped forward to Alli.

"Thanks for the hospitality," Kakashi spoke.

"No problem, I mean there should be enough space for all of you, anyways." Alli murmured.

The Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all raised their eyebrows on the spoken words that Alice spoke.

They ended up traveled down the road to Aiaya Development, to the first house on the left that looks white with a brown roof. Once they entered the house, they all found it amazing, except of course Alli, who lived there. They looked around while Alli set her backpack on the kitchen table and went to the refrigerator and then grabbed some bacon and then put it on a bacon plate and then microwaved it for 2 minutes, and then grabbed two pieces of toast and put it in the toaster and waited it to cook. Alli did that while the four people she brought to her house looked around.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were exploring the person's house with amazement. They didn't think that she actually lived in this type of house. The furniture was cream color and looked rich. Actually the whole looked rich. They didn't dare to go and look at the bedrooms since they all respected privacy. After that they went downstairs to check on Alli since she was all alone there after all.

* * *

Alli ended making up a bacon sandwich. She put in on a plate and grabbed her books and actually started on her homework. She had tons of math homework to do, and now she had people she didn't know in her house and it just felt like she was burdening herself with tons of crap.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Alli looked up to see her newly made friends staring at her with questions in their eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sakura spoke this time.

"Oh, eating and doing math homework, lets say I'm multitasking my high school homework and my dinner at the same time." Alli commented.

"Oh," Sakura replied.

"If you want to, I can show you were you can stay," Alli said as she started to get up from her chair."

"Sure," Naruto spoke.

Alli led them up the stairs once again. Naruto got a room to the left, Sasuke got a room to the right, Sakura's room was next to Naruto's, Kakashi's room was next to Sasuke's room and of course Alli's room was at the end.

"You guys can put your stuck in your rooms and rest for the night. If you need anything just ask, and the bathrooms are between your bedrooms. Now, I got to go back to being tortured by homework, remember if you need anything just ask." Alli spoke once again.

The group nodded and went to their rooms.

"Great, they don't talk that much, anyways I might as well go downstairs and finish my homework and get ready for bed." Alli thought to herself.

Alli walked down the stairs and sat back down to her seat and finished her math homework. She got out her book for her book report, she sat down and started to read Lily's Crossing. Alli only read like half of the book, and looked up at the clock to see it was midnight.

"Oh snap!" whispered/yelled Alli. "I only have six hours to sleep now!"

Alli then put everything in her backpack and ran up the stairs only to be stopped by a silhouette of a male body. She stepped closer to figure out it was that blonde hair kid named Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto. I see you changed into your pj's. What do you need?" Alli asked in a rush since she didn't need have time for this yet.

"Uh, Alli, do you have some ramen?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Uh, sure in the pantry." Alli responded back.

"Thanks," Naruto replied back and he made his way into the pantry and started to make some ramen in the middle of the night.

"You know, the dobe could have waited til morning to make himself his ramen," a new voice spoke.

"Oh Sasuke, I was just being nice. Anyways did you need anything?" Alli asked the same question again.

"No, I woke up to hear chattering and decided to check up on it," admitted Sasuke.

"Well, okay then. Goodnight," Alli said and raced to her room to get to bed and prayed that tomorrow she didn't pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

**So, How did you like it? I thought it was a good beginning. :D Anyways R&R. Oh and in the first chapter there is a reason why Naruto's last name is Namikaze**

**Ja Ne!**

**P.S. I Forgot to mention that once Team7 arrives in our dimension, time does unfreeze.  
**


	2. Questions

**Chapter One: Questions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only Alli and my plot.  
**

* * *

"Ring! Ring!" the alarm clock went off and Alli was positive that the only reason that alarm clocks were made was to annoy the crap out of high school students.

She went and shut the alarm off and ran to take a quick shower and put on some skinnies and an abstract colored top. Alli ran downstairs to see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, already awake.

"Wow, you guys must be early birds or something." Alli commented.

"No, we just slept early than usual. We actually had to wake up Naruto, by the way could you make us something to eat?" Kakashi spoke to her.

"Um, but it's not going to be perfect because I'm in a hurry, so I can only make you guys some cereal." Alli said in a hurry.

Alli than jogged all the way to the pantry and got out some Trix and some milk from the fridge and then got out four bowls and poured the milk into the bowl and then dumped the cereal in them.

Alli than grab two bowls and put them in front of Kakashi and Sasuke first and then Naruto and Sakura next. Then Alli got her backpack and almost stepped foot out of the door until she was stopped by a voice.

"Are you going to eat?" Kakashi asked her.

"Not at home. I don't have the time. I can get breakfast at school." Alli responded back and then ran out the door.

* * *

Alli ran out the door, and rushed all the way to the bus stop, and was going to make it but the bus was too fast for her liking and she missed the bus.

"Damn!" Alli cursed. "Now I have to run all the way to school."

Alli was a girl of speed. She was always the abnormal one, so no one really hung out with her. So basically her friends right now are the ones she found yesterday.

"Now, that I think about it, if they want to learn more about the ways of a normal life, then they have to ask questions. I should have told them when I was going to be home also, or they might panic if I don't get home at the same time or something." Alli thought to herself as she kept running towards her destination, which was school.

* * *

Back at the house, Sakura and Naruto were looking at the pictures that were hanging on the wall, while Kakashi and Sasuke were figuring out how to use a machine called a TV.

"This is crap, TV's are so hard," complained Sasuke.

"No it's not. Just push the buttons that say on, and use common sense, duh Sasuke" Naruto said.

"When did you get so smart dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, I am still the lovable Naruto."

"Oh yeah," Sasuke mocked.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey you guys, not to ruin your fun, but I doubt that you can use justu in this world. I kind of hoped that you break down Alli's house, or we will have nowhere to go," Kakashi reminded them.

"Then will find somewhere else to go," Sasuke commented.

"Uh, then where would Alli go?" Sakura spoke this time.

"What do you mean?" Naruto spoke this time.

Sakura motioned for her teammates to come to where she was looking at the pictures. Sakura then pointed out the ones on the wall, like they were placed there in chronological order.

"So, what do you see?" Sakura questioned.

"Uh, well the first one I see probably Alli and her mom and dad, and I see an older guy, probably her older brother," Kakashi spoke as he looked at the first one, and then he noticed what Sakura was talking about. Kakashi looked at the first picture and then all the way to the last one. Kakashi saw that the first picture was a very happy family. Then the second picture was without her father and the face on Alli was as bright as the first one, but she still had that smile on her face. The third one was without her mom and it was just Alli and her elder brother, and that smile was still on Alli's face but she had a more of a gloom in her eyes. The last picture was just Alli by herself. She was doing a peace sign with her hands but, she had a great depression in her eyes.

"Yes, that is probably what the picture is. Did you notice the facial expression on Alli's face and in her eyes?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she looks so happy," Naruto commented.

"Yes," Sakura replied. "Now what about the other three, with the pictures mission one person until Alli all by herself?"

"What? It's just her photos with different family members. What is wrong with that?" Sasuke asked this time.

"Look in her eyes," Sakura spoke. "It's not the same as the first photo. Her eyes are showing the true emotion while she is smiling on the outside. She probably went through a dramatic event in her life. Lets make sure we don't offend her anyway possible."

"Why don't we just ask her, she probably won't mid after all she did say that if we need anything just ask her, besides our whole mission was to get used to this place after all," Sasuke reminded his teammates.

"True, but this is her life, we are butting into," Kakashi remarked.

* * *

**9 Hours Later…**

"Ugh, school was a pain," complained Alli as she adjusted her backpack firmly on her back and grabbed her ipod out of her pockets and put on the earphones and started to listen to **Firework by Katy Perry.**

Alli listened to the song and it basically described who she was and that she really needed to be like a firework, but with all the hardships she dealt with she knew couldn't do it. Alli kept walking down the street to end up finding a black cat that was stuck in a tree.

"Awh, the little kitty stuck in a tree," Alli baby talked. "Come here Kitty, Kitty, I will help you down."

Alli kept yearning the cat to come down and after five minutes, the cat finally listened and jumped into Alli's open arms. Once the cat jumped into her arms, Alli petted the cat and the cat started to purr very loud.

"You know Kitty, you are actually nice, too bad you are a runaway. If, I ever see you again though, I'll call you by the name Shadow. How does that sound?" Alli asked the cat as if it was able to talk. The cat ended up purring loudly after that, and it made it sound like the cat agreed to the name that was given.

"See you late Shadow, I got to go home, and see if my friends need help with anything." Alli said to Shadow and she ran off towards her house.

* * *

Alli finally got home and was excited too, because she didn't have any homework, for once. She could actually do something, and tomorrow would be Friday so, it would be the weekend.

When Alli got home, she saw Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke sitting on her couch… bored.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Alli asked as she strolled into the living.

"Well, in the beginning of the day, after breakfast, we tried to use your 'TV' but we didn't know how," Sasuke replied.

"Then, we looked at the pictures on the wall," Kakashi pointed out.

"After that, we all took naps, since we got no money, and we didn't know what to do for fun," Naruto then spoke.

"Oh, sorry for rushing off this morning, I was really late for school. I also didn't plan anything for you guys since I was up late last night, and I was busy, but since tomorrow, I have nothing important to do, we could hang out or something, oh and by the way, to work the 'TV' you take the remote, and then point it at the square box that we call a television or TV for short, and then push the on button and then push the numbers on the remote for a certain channel. Also, there are some channels that don't work so you have to push the arrows on the remote to change them." Alli demonstrated.

"See teme, I told you about the on and off button!" Naruto yelled through the house.

"Naruto, your voice is too loud lower it down," Alli said while covering her ears.

"Hehe, sorry Alli," Naruto apologized.

"That is okay," Alli spoke to Naruto.

Since the mood quiet down some, Sakura decided to find out more about Alli's past.

"Hey Alli? Can you tell me about your past?"

"I guess, it's not a pretty story in my eyes," Alli sighed. "Well, I might as well say, I'm adopted."

"Wah?" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO! What did I say about your voice? Anyways yes, didn't you see how I don't look like my brother or mother or even my father?" Alli pointed towards the pictures on the wall. She walked over to them since it was easier to explain.

"My mom told me long ago, that one day she was going to leave the house, and when she walked out the front door, she noticed a small pink basket with a little girl in it, with a note saying_ "Take care of her,"_ with no name at the bottom, so my mom and dad, and older brother never figured out who my actual parents were." Alli explained.

"Wow," Sakura gasped.

"I know, but I can continue," Alli said with a sad smile. "I grew up like any other human being in this world would grow up to be like, except with my own personality. I love things that many other girls didn't like. For example, I love to take Karate, I like to fight, when I was little, you could say I was a tomboy. I was a loner for that, every other girl, wanted to deal with make-up and i don't see why. I always kept my hair at least a medium length, since if it was long, I couldn't do certain stuff, and it added weight to my swiftness. I grew up educated I guess. I was smart to some degree but, I wasn't a genius. I ended up finding out that I love music and I love to draw, lets say I'm an unknown artist in both areas."

Alli then walked up to the first picture that was hanging that was the whole family. "The only reason how I possibly came up that I was adopted was the hair color. My parents had brown and black hair. My brother had a mixture of both colors in his hair. I had red hair, which is really rare especially how red my hair is." Alli then pointed to the group photo of the picture with her whole family in it, and then started to explain.

"That picture was when I was like nine years old. We all decided to get a group photo of a family and we decided to get a photo where we could all remember us getting the photo." Alli then started to make a light giggle. "That day was the funniest day ever since my family kept bugging me about looking pretty, but I kept telling them, I would rather look normal. That picture was probably one of my happy days that are only a treasured memory."

Then Alli walked over to the next picture that only had her, her brother and her mother. Alli looked at her brother and mother and made a huge sigh. "The next part of my life that I remember very clearly was when my father died."

"Ali, you don't have to tell that story, if it upsets you," Sakura spoke.

Alli then turned to her and smile. "Its okay, my dad probably doesn't want me to be sad, he wants me to be happy, and the only to be happy is to let it out."

"So, I guess I should start on when my dad was coming home from work that day. I was 11 at the time, so I guess it has been three years since we had that big family photo. I was coming home from school, which at the time, I actually liked school, which I regret later on, as in now. So anyways I went home and I find that my mom and brother are home…crying. I wondered why, until see my mom come up to me, and say that "daddy won't be coming home for a while," she never told me anything after about where my dad was. I assumed her left us, thinking that I personally did something wrong, but then I found out that my dad died on the job he was in working in the hospital when a shooter came in and started shooting people for no reason. It turned out that my dad was on the shooters sister's case on the hospital and the shooter's sister died, so my dad died that day. After that my brother and my mom and I decided that we should have another family picture even without my dad, because if we just had a picture with my dad and then guilt and sadness would be playing in our hearts and we decided to get that over with." Alli looked over to her newly friends.

"The thing was that I was only as acquaintances with my father, even though we loved each other, we never talked, so his death didn't take a toll on me, but it was sad that he had to go and die, but I know he is watching me somewhere special."

Alli turned around after looking at the picture with just her father missing and saw that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, not so much Kakashi, but they were felling little bit guilty about asking now.

"You guys really, I mean really don't have to feel sorry for me, I mean everyone dies one day right? And besides, you just ruin your soul like that to be sad all the time," Alli said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Alli, but you lost like everything dear to you…"

"No, I haven't." Alli replied sharply at what Sakura was going to say. "The reason why I haven't is because I didn't lose my faith, and I didn't lose my will to make friends. I may get depressed sometimes, but I still got some friends, and that includes you four, well actually your my only friends but I totally was never alone, I had acquaintances but my life worked out so far to my liking,"

Naruto then got a huge grin on his face, but then sort of sadden as he asked his question.

"Well, Alli, if you don't mind, then could we hear the rest of your story?"

"Sure, I was only halfway done anyways." Alli said as she then walked over to the picture of just her and her brother.

"I guess after my dad died, my mom got really depressed a year later. She started to get drunk and started to do drugs, and actually started to hit me when I did something wrong, but my brother his name was Trevor, he was the one to stand up for me. He protected me, when my mom would try to hurt me, and usually I would end up in his room for some nights to make sure my mom doesn't try to hurt me, we did sleep in separate beds of course since he was like six years older than which would mean, when I was 12 he was 18. Then on one night, my mom decided she couldn't live life without her husband, she wasn't even thinking about me, or Trevor she was going through her own personal needs, and then I guess one night my mother decided to take a midnight stroll, and of course me and my brother were sleeping at that time since school was on the next day. That morning though, police came to our doorstep and they gave my brother bad news. They told him that my mother committed suicide that night and basically left is alone, and luckily my brother was old enough were we could still in the house we are basically in." Alli explained.

"So basically your mom got depressed and took all her anger out on you and your brother?" Kakashi questioned.

Alli nodded to Kakashi questioned. To Alli it was a normal thing in the world, really not a shocker. She heard many things about abusive parents on the Television and in books, but sometimes she dreamed it never happened but it did.

"Now, I'd say that the most depressing picture would be the picture by myself," Alli stated as she pointed out the last picture on the wall.

"Why would it be depressing? You look fine in the picture," Naruto said looking stumped.

Alli giggled. "You are a funny person Naruto, but you don't have that kind of eye. You see, in that picture, I was by myself, no one around, I decided to take this picture after my brother died. I wanted to take one last picture, basically keep the tradition going about losing a family member and then taking a photo. My brother Trevor died of a stupid reason. Bullying. After mom died, he was the one who took care of me, and he gave up most of his freedom just to be with me, and I tried to protest but, it didn't work on him. His sports team, got so angry on him that one day he decided to end up hang himself because of the teasing and lies being said about him. He ended up hanging himself up in the boy's locker room, so I couldn't go in there but I knew I was alone because I could feel when someone leaves me, I get this feeling like the ones I already experienced. My brother was like my hero basically so, I got really depressed after he died, I didn't do anything special, I still pray for his safety even though he is in heaven now, but I sometimes do really miss him," Alli finally said as one tear slid down her pale face slowly leaving a single tearstain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked this time.

Alli then brought up her hand to wipe away that single tear that escaped and then nodded.

"You know, talking about my brother was the worst, but lets say that was over and what did I do?" Alli started off with a question but still continuing her story.

"Well, I still went to school, and I live in this house, I found out that music helps me, and that drawing helps too. I ended up joining a program in school where a student sings songs they wrote and people pay to get in and watch. My free time, I write songs, and I go to Karate practice. My birthday is February 14. My likes I'm 15 years old, as you can see my left eye is green and my right eye color is blue, and my hair color is red. I live alone, until you guys came," Alli finished her story of past and present.

"Do you have any dreams for the future?" Naruto asked this time.

Alli shook her head. Team seven seemed surprised at this, the usual would be that a person would have a future dream to take control of their life and usually that ends up making the turn point of their life, and basically plans their future.

"I don't plan out my future. I just let life take me as it would be. I just go with the flow."

"Was it because of all the people who left you in your lifetime?" Kakashi asked this time.

Alli nodded her head, as it was obvious. "I do plan to make a goal someday but right now, it isn't the right time for me, but I do have a dream, but I don't know if it might be for the future. I would just want to know who my REAL parents are, that is all."

"So, can I hear your life stories? They can't be bad as mine," Alli questioned the group before her.

They nodded to agreement, I mean it was fair for them, right?

But, first Alli was explained that they weren't from this world and that they were on a mission from another to check this world out because a portal appeared in there world and that it never happened before so there leader or Hokage told them to come to Alli's world and also that they are ninja.

"So you guys are saying that you are Ninja and that you came to explore my world?" Alli questioned and repeated the words in her head a thousand times and more.

They all nodded to confirm Alli's statement, and they were scared of what Alli's reaction might be.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Alli said happily and pumped her fist into the air. Then she frowned. "If you guys are ninja, you guys risk your life right? Did anybody you love or been friends with die?"

Naruto and Sakura shook their heads, while Kakashi and Sasuke nodded. Alli wasn't shocked because for some reason she knew that being a ninja became a responsibility to risk your life, but she didn't know where she remember that before.

"Well, can I still hear your stories then?" Alli questioned once more, and of course they nodded firmly with finally telling their secret to someone who they could trust.

Naruto went first to tell his story. He told Alli how he was an only child and that he has a mother and father who love him very much. He described his mother and father to Alli and it was almost like describing how Alli looked except for the eye part. He told her that his dad was the Fourth Hokage, but they also a Fifth Hokage, since Naruto's dad is also young so they decided he needed help. He also explained that someday his dream was to be Hokage someday and surpass every single one before them, and Alli was truly happy for the young energetic blonde.

Then Sasuke went next. His story was more basic. He told them that he had an older brother named Itachi who he looked up too, because he was the best ninja in his eyes, and that he had a mother and father. Sasuke told Alli about how his brother was in the Anbu Black Ops. It was a special organization that only special ninja can be in. Sasuke even told her that he was probably going to follow in his brothers footsteps hopefully and that he was a Chunnin the second rank for a ninja to be and he told everyone's else's rank too. Sakura was a Chunnin like him and poor Naruto was still a genin since he failed the Chunnin exam a lot of times, and Kakashi their sensei was a jonin, the highest rank in a regular ninja status. There would be more but Sasuke didn't want to explain more.

Sakura went next. She also had a family, a mother and father. She had a little sister named Mai. Sakura told Alli, that she was a medical ninja that helped heal people in the battlefield. It was very useful considering all the injuries that many people do, and that their job is to not die, and that she has to be somewhat protected not to mention she is a girl and a medic but she told Alli that she has superhuman strength so she couldn't be the weak one all the time.

Then Kakashi went next. His story wasn't much to listen to. He basically just told that he was the jonin of his team and that he trained Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. He also said that he would do anything for his village no matter what.

"Well, you guys got some interesting stories, and since you guys are staying for about two years, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, you guys have to go to school, like me every week day and Kakashi you have to get a job. I can probably get you one at my Karate school. Also, I already enrolled Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to my school, so on Monday morning you can wear whatever you want and you can walk with me to school." Alli told them. "Also, I would make sure you don't tell anyone your secret, or like my police force might come and take you to jail, and trust me, you don't want to go to jail."

"You been to this place called Jail before?" Sasuke asked this time, since he hasn't said anything in a while.

"OH yea, and believe me, it's not a pretty place to be."

"And how did you get into jail?" Sasuke asked again.

"Lets say I got into some fights at school," Alli answered back truthfully. "Now, since it is about night time, I am going to bed, since I really want to sleep in tomorrow morning, so goodnight everyone!"

Alli then ran upstairs and got prepared for bed, while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, and even Kakshi were surprised about what Alli said, but they put it off for tomorrow as they made themselves get ready for bed too.

* * *

Okay, everyone just to let you know that the MASSACRE in the UCHIHA CLAN **NEVER** happened in this story, oh and Naruto's parents somehow survived the Nine-tail fox sealing in my story, remember this is fanfiction so I can make stuff up like that. Oh and in the first chapter, where they introduce themselves, I changed Naruto's last name to Namikaze since his parents survived. I hope you liked this chapter, it took me forever to right, but i thought it was necessary to right some parts in. Sasuke may seem not himself, and you are probably thinking that he needs to be a cold-harded bastard, but remember since the Massacre **didn't** happen then his brother and mother and father love him dearly.

Review!

Ja Ne!


	3. School Drama

Chapter Two: School Drama

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, I only own Alli.

* * *

Over the weekend, Alli went to her Karate School. She brought along Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. They passed along so many stores while getting to Alli's Karate School. Team Seven was so amazed from what they were seeing.

Once they get there, Alli walks up to her sensei and bows. Then she runs to the back of the room to change into easy fighting clothes. She told Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke just to watch and she introduced Kakashi to her sensei.

"Sen-sensei!" Alli yelled to get her sensei's attention. The teacher in the corner turned around with an annoyed looked on her face.

"Gosh Alli-chan, do you really have to be so loud?" Sen-sensei mumbled.

"Sorry, but one of us has to be loud or it would be just an awkward friendship we have, duh!" Alli commented.

"True, now who is the guy standing next to you?"

"This is a long lost friend I found recently, and he told me that he was looking for a job and was good at karate and since it's my night to train, so I picked him up and took him here, oh and my friends that are sitting in the chairs over near the window listening to this conversation are watching but they can join, right?" Alli asked her 'sen'-sei.

"Sure, if they had Marital Arts practice then sure, your friend- what is his name?" Sen asked.

"Oh, his name is Kakashi, the guy in the orange is Naruto, the guy in blue is Sasuke, and the girl in pink is Sakura," I introduced.

"They can join your session I guess, but they must first watch your training session, and by the way, do they have any fighting experience?" Sensei asked.

Alli nodded her head. She was positive in that answer. Alli then raised her hand and motioned for her friends to come to her and they did.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke stood in like a line facing Sensei.

"Uh, sensei, I'm going to get changed, fill them in on the routine," I told her, and she nodded and Alli rushed off to put on her clothes that consisted of yellow nike shorts, and red top.

She then walked out and walked towards a stereo and played some music, it was relaxing, meditating music. That was just for warm-ups with stretching and Alli knew that but she really also didn't want to change the music until the action begins.

Kakashi just watched what Sensei did the whole time. Right now her and her little student was right now stretching which was good for the body. Kakashi didn't take out his pervert book for once since his mission as of the others was too research the whole world, or dimension.

Kakashi watched Alli do her stretches practices for about 15 minutes until 'Sensei' said that she would like a sparring practice against Kakashi and Alli. Alli interest spiked up and Alli really didn't want to fight Kakashi and Alli gave her best puppy dog look and it didn't work.

"Fine Sensei, but I you owe me big time," Alli complained, and of course Sensei just gave Alli a huge smile and two thumbs up for good luck.

Kakashi walked on the platform where they trained and Sensei walked over to stereo and changed the music to Tokyo Drift Fast and Furious. 

"Oh yeah, kick but time!" Alli yelled while she fist pumped into the air.

Everyone just sweatdropped at what Alli just yelled.

"You know Naruto, Alli just acts like except more in a girl way," Sasuke commented as he was going to watch Alli fight his sensei, which made him smirk because he knew that there was no possible that Alli could fight their sensei and win.

"Hey, at least she has good spirit from all the trouble she has been going through, I would image her school life, well remember we have to attend Alli's school to get use to the lifestyle around here," Sakura then commented on what Sasuke just said.

"Ugh, that means we would have to wake up early like Alli does, and spend like nine hours at school like she does," Naruto whined.

"Shut up baka! Your being rude," Sakura yelled to the point where everyone could hear.

"Hey, I didn't know you were Japanese?" Alli commented after hearing Sakura yelled, and luckily that Alli's match didn't start or she would have got hit by Kakashi.

"That is cool, I understand some, but I mostly speak English," Alli commented. "Now, Kakashi, lets start the fight and Sensei, restart the music."

Sensei walked back over to the music and restarted Fast and Furious.

Alli and Kakashi started off with a staring contest to see who would go first, there was a long silence until Kakashi and Alli at the same time decided to run at each other. Alli threw a punch at Kakashi's nose but Kakashi blocked it and then decided to roundhouse kick Alli but Alli jumped and tried to jump kick Kakashi but failed at the same time. Once they both landed at the ground, they decide to go again, but ended up in a tie.

"Hey Sensei! Anything goes right?" Alli questioned.

"Like always!" Sensei yelled back.

Alli then grinned. Kakashi on the other hand didn't like that grin. Alli then drop to the ground and did the dance movie where you use your hands to turn around but you kick your legs into a spin. Then she got up and ran fast behind Kakashi, and then did it again from behind and of course Kakashi didn't know and got surprised and fell over.

Then of course, Sensei called TIME and Alli helped Kakashi from the floor, and was surprised that Alli actually beat him. Alli looked over to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto and saw their jaws dropped to the lowest point they could be at because they knew that they couldn't beat Kakashi.

"What?" Alli asked since everyone except Sensei was staring at her.

"NO ONE WAS ABLE TO BEAT KAKASHI! WE ALL TRIED!" Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOUR VOICE!" Alli yelled back.

"Sorry," Naruto replied.

"Hehe, your forgiven, anyways why are you surprised?" Alli asked once again.

"Back when we were training as a group, we were trying to train and was Kakashi told us to go against him and of course we all agreed. We had until that night, of course we were only like 12 years old when we fought him, but we failed, and then you fight against him, and you win, and he was going his all!" Sasuke said with emotion for once.

"True, but I wasn't going my all," Alli replied with a solid face.

"WHA!" They all screamed again of course besides Sen-sensei.

"I could had use more energy with my dance moves but I did the most basic and won, all I did was mix my dance moves and karate moves together and won, don't worry, I break anything or do anything, it was all physical contact," Alli said.

"What did you do while you were fighting Alli?" Naruto asked.

"Easy, I was dancing using my hip hop moves," Alli responded.

"Hip? Hop?" Naruto asked confused.

Alli let out a long sigh. They probably didn't know what Hip Hop was. She knew now that she had to explain but then an idea popped into her head.

"Since this is my karate and my dance class, I will show you instead," Alli said with a smile. She walked over to the stereo and luckily she brought her ipod and put on Low by Flo Rida. The Alli got into the middle of the dance floor and started dancing to the music and everyone was amazed at what she could do. After Alli's little demonstration, she got off the dance floor and got a towel, wiped off her sweat and turned off the music.

"That right there is Hip Hop. I used to be in a dance crew, but I decided I wanted to defend myself and after a while I decided to take karate but I had to find a teacher who could do both and that was Sensei. She helped me with my dancing and karate and I have been able to protect myself from bullies, rapist, murders, and psychopaths," Alli explained.

"So basically you protect yourself, because you didn't want to feel useless and that no one can protect you?" Sasuke asked.

Alli nodded her head. She was orphaned, what else or how else was so going to protect herself?

"That wasn't pretty smart, I mean why don't you hire a bodyguard and everything since you are so rich? You have all that money and why don't you use it?" Sasuke said out of jealousy.

Alli then walked up and grabbed Sasuke by his shirt. "Look here mister, you know how I said that my family basically died, how else was to know that I was safe at night? No way was I going to let some rapist come from my behind and shoving his privates into mine, and no way was I excited to get beaten up by some bullies at school and besides no way was I going to act like some depressed girl in front of the public eye because people died, no I had to toughen up because in reality no one cares if your alone, they only care for themselves."

Then Alli let go of Sasuke and let him fall to the ground. "Teme," Alli stated and the walked back to locker room to change into her outfit that consisted of black suspender pants, vans shoes, pirate hockey top, and a grey beanie on top of her head, and she sat down and started to think about certain things.

* * *

"Nice going Teme, you made Alli mad, what if she doesn't let us back into her house?" Naruto complained.

"As I said before we go find a new place to live at," Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke what have we told you about personal business?" Kakashi scolded.

"Nothing," was Sasuke's reply.

"Well, she did have a tough life, she was bullied a couple of times, if I do recall," Sen-sensei commented.

"Really?" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto questioned at the same time.

Sensei nodded her head. "She has been bullied by her looks, her personality, and just because she was an orphan now. The only way she gets out of the torture, she told me that she would rather come here or she would sing, and since there is a concert coming up soon in the school, I think you guys should attend. Alli sings really good."

Sasuke had to think about what he did. He really didn't want to cause trouble. He was already started to feel guilty, but he still had one more question.

"But, what about all the money she has?" Sasuke asked. Now that brought some thoughts, since when Team Seven entered Alli's house, it looked like a mansion.

"That money is Alli's money. She gets it by throwing concerts at the school, and she sings for them, and since a lot of people know who she is, they tend to come and listen, sometimes people just mock her, and say she is lip singing, but you can tell if some would be lip singing. She doesn't get custody of her parents' money, until she turns 18 and her brothers money, she uses it for food, and clothes, you know the essentials." Sensei explained.

Now, everyone was feeling kind of sad for Alli, Sasuke, kind of felt worse, especially since he was the one who mad her mad.

"Don't worry though, Alli usually gets over her problems until a few more seconds, and then she would usually forgive you because of course you didn't know, and then she would act like everything is normal again," Sensei spoke and everyone else just sweatdropped on what she just said.

"_It's that simple?" _everyone thought.

A few minutes past and Alli still wasn't act out from the Locker Room, and everyone except Sensei was worried.

"Shouldn't we check up on Alli? She has been gone a long time now," Kakashi commented.

"No, she should be out in about two more minutes or less," Sensei replied.

Just then the door to the Locker Room flung open and out came out Alli with her skateboard and a whole new look. (It was the look I said up in a few paragraphs ago.)

Alli looked over to Sensei and smile. She held up her skateboard and yelled, "Sensei I found my skateboard!"

"Only because you left it here, last time. You didn't panic because you lost it?" Sensei questioned with a smirk.

Alli then rubbed the back of her head, and smile sheepishly. "You know me too well."

"But, you could have told me it was here! I couldn't go skateboard for a week! I had to run all the way to school the other day!" Alli whined.

"Well you need to have more common sense in your thick little head you got." Sensei spoke.

"Well, you know I'm not that smart, and your so mean," Alli pouted

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were watching the little fight that Sen and Alli were having. Naruto thought it was weird, but thought that Alli was at least speaking her mind. Sakura just thought she was a crybaby, since she was always whining now, ever since she met the girl. Kakashi was surprised that Alli acted like a certain person in his mind right now, and Sasuke well, Sasuke was thinking how cute Alli was when she got mad, or pouted, and of course he was confused. He really didn't even know why these feelings were coming in his head, he just basically met the girl.

Alli then turned toward Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. "Its okay that I get mad, at least I don't bottle stuck up and then hit things, then I would be in trouble most of my life, anyways I already forgave you, Sasuke, clearly you didn't know, and you just don't have manners," Alli smirked at that last comment. "By the way, you guys can run really fast right?"

Team 7 nodded their heads to Alli's question.

"Then, I'm going to race you. Me on my skateboard and you guys running, and we are racing all the way to my house, and the last one there is going to cook dinner!" Alli said as she rushed off out of the Karate School, and she put down her skateboard and she started speed off towards her house.

Kakashi walked out the door, and started to run as soon as he got outside, and Sakura followed that example, while Naruto and Sasuke stood there, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"You guys will probably have to cook dinner, if you don't start now," Sensei spoke as she was putting stuff away.

"Start what?" Sasuke asked.

"The bet, Alli challenged you and your friends to race back to her house, don't you remember hearing her, and the fact that your two other friends already left, leaving you two here?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked around and then looked at each other. There was a pregnant pause until…

"WHAA?" then Naruto and Sasuke rushed all the way out of the Karate School and raced all the way to Alli' house.

* * *

Alli was of course the first to win the race, with Kakashi behind her, and Sakura in third place.

"So, when will you think the two idiots are going to figure out that I made a bet with you guys?" Alli questioned Kakashi and Sakura.

"Probably in about 2 more minutes, I mean, Naruto and Sasuke are thickheaded, they are best friends, both of them rubbed off on each other," Sakura commented.

"Why are they like bestfriends, I would rather think of each other as rivals," Alli commented.

"Well, there parents are on good terms," Kakashi spoke this time, "Naruto and Sasuke's moms are best friends, and the same goes with their fathers. The have this bond that no one can describe, they hate each other, yet they are still friends."

"Wow, I wish I had a friend like that, I mean I have acquaintances, but no best friends," Alli commented.

"You don't have any best friends Alli?" Sakura asked kind of surprised.

Alli shook her head. "I usually have tons of stuff to do, and usually they are pitted against me, because one, of my personality, and two, I am an orphan, and usually no one wants to be friends with an orphan."

"Well, that is too bad, Sasuke and I, and the rest of the team would love to be your friends," Naruto spoke as he looked at Alli with sadness in his eyes, and he looked very tired, and there was Sasuke smiling but also very tired.

"That would be great, but who got here first?" Alli asked pointing to Sasuke and Naruto.

"I DID!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"You know, since you both did that, it was a tie!" Alli jumped up and down. "That means you both have to cook dinner, and you guys better know how to cook a good meal!"

"Ugh! Great going baka, now I have to cook dinner with you," Sasuke spoke.

"It's your fault, teme." Naruto commented. "If you reminded me sooner, then we could have had an actual race!"

"Well, can't fuss about it, now. You better know how to cook, baka," Sasuke argued as he went inside the house, to get dinner ready.

"Ugh, great," Naruto complained.

* * *

It took Naruto and Sasuke fifteen minutes to cook dinner, and that night's dinner was rice and chicken adobo.

"Wow! I didn't know you two could cook really well!" Alli said with happiness in her eyes.

"Well, my mom made me," Sasuke commented. "She said it was a way to impress a lady."

"Well, you certainly impress me, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in her usual fangirl voice.

"You did a good job, and you should put it to use sometime, and I'd say you cook better than me, but then again you had Naruto's help right?" Alli questioned.

"No, the dobe can only cook ramen, and that isn't healthy for anyone's diet," Sasuke commented on that.

"Hey! Ramen is the best food type of food ever!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Well, anyways, lets dig in, I'm starving!" Alli commented and sat down at the table to eat food.

Everyone else sat down at the dinner table in Alli's house, and soon started to dig into the food that Sasuke basically cook, while Naruto ate ramen, since of his decision that he wanted Ramen.

Sakura decided to start at conversation at the table.

"So, Alli, what do you do on Sundays?"

"Nothing really, I like to spend that day playing video games, or just being lazy, or going to the skate park," Alli replied to Sakura's question.

"Why would you do that? What about shopping or getting your hair done or something?" Sakura questioned.

Alli almost choked on her food when Sakura suggested that.

"AH! I hate shopping, it is the most boring thing a person could do, I mean come on, why would people want to spend money on stuff they barely use, I only go shopping for clothes that I need and food to eat, and rare occasions you find me shopping for my wants, but as I say rare, and getting my hair done would be too bleh, I mean don't you see my personality, I don't really care what my hair is because, one, I wear mostly hats, and two, I usually put my hair up, and three, the only time I get it done, is when I get a haircut, because I hate it when it goes past a certain point. Besides when you go shopping for girls they would be like "Look how pretty this is, lets buy it!" or "Lets try on this dress, it would look perfect on you!" Ugh, that is the most horrible type of torture someone could put me through," Alli complained.

"Wow, I didn't know a girl could hate shopping so much," Sasuke commented.

"Yeah, well, once you come to my school, you'll understand why."

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Alli woke up to Broken by Lifehouse on her alarm. She set up her alarm to music and she set it very loud.

Alli then groaned as she knew it was Monday, and since she took a shower the night before, she would just have to change into her clothes, which consisted of a rainbow burnout top, black denim jeans, yellow converse, and a black beanie this time, and her backpack. Alli was planning on taking her skateboard but she needed to show Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto the way to school.

Alli went downstairs to see Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto in the same clothes they wore yesterday.

Alli sweatdropped on what she saw. She turned to Kakashi and course he was wearing the same thing. "Okay, after school today, you guys seriously need to buy new clothes," Alli commented.

"Why would we need new clothes?" Naruto asked.

"Because, people would think you are poor and have no money, and are living out in the streets, and of course they look down on you at that."

Naruto didn't like that idea so he decided that he will go with Alli along with Sasuke and Sakura who agreed, they will go shopping.

"Now, come on, I actually want to be on time today," Alli stated. Then Alli and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left to head towards school.

* * *

Once the gang finally reached school, Alli was actually surprised.

"Wow, no one is ganging up on me today, and no one actually rushing to meet the new students," Alli commented as she savored the moment.

"What do you mean, no one is rushing?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Oh usually, the jocks and the cheerleaders and mostly the popular kids come and meet the new kids and put them into their club or group, and when I was the new student here, I ignored all of them, and they now hate me for it, and the fact that they can't have me, makes it more funnier in my opinion but, I deal with it."

"So, basically your school goes by a social status?" Sasuke questioned.

Alli nodded her head in reply. Sasuke definitely was not going to have a fun time here.

"I think I might fit in here," Sakura commented to herself, but she said it loud enough for Alli to hear.

"Oh, what group do you think you would fit into Sakura?" Alli smirked at her question.

"Oh, maybe I could join the cheerleaders," Sakura suggested.

"Oh, if you do, I don't know you," Alli replied back seriously.

"Why?"

"I loathe that group the most, they are so preppy and they cheer about everything and they have to make sure that their hair is perfect, but I won't stop you if you want to join." Alli explained.

"Well, come on, lets get your schedules and we will find your classes," Alli said with a smile.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke followed Alli in to the main office to get the Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's schedules.

"Hello, Ms. Hilton, the principal's office is down the hallway," the secretary on the left said.

"Haha, very funny, Ms. Griffin, but I came to introduce the new students and to get their schedules, and no I didn't kidnap them if that is what you are thinking," Alli replied in a bored tone.

"Oh, the new students, yes here are their schedules," Ms. Griffin said, and handed Alli her friends schedules, and when Alli turned to leave, Naruto looked at Ms. Griffin one more to say thanks and saw that Ms. Griffin was giving Alli the icy cold stare at her back, but of course Naruto only noticed since he seen that stare before.

Naruto caught up with Alli, Sasuke, and Sakura and then they looked at their schedules.

**SASUKE UCHIHA SCHEDULE**

**P1- Homeroom (301)**

**P2- English Business (124)**

**P3- Geometry (133)**

**P4- Lunch**

**P5- Art Drawing Landscape (302)**

**P6- French 1 (192)**

**P7-World History (164)**

**P8- Biology (265)**

"Well Sasuke, you got an interesting schedule, what about you Sakura?" Alli questioned and look at hers.

**SAKURA HARUNO'S SCHEDULE**

**P1- Homeroom (301)**

**P2-Spanish 1 (244)**

**P3- Geometry (133)**

**P4- Lunch**

**P5- Literature American (129)**

**P6- World History (164)**

**P7- Child Care (250)**

**P8- Chemistry (101)**

"Okay, Naruto your next," Alli said happily.

**NARUTO NAMIKAZE"S SCHEDULE**

**P1- Homeroom (301)**

**P2- Physiology and Health (299)**

**P3- Spanish 1 (244)**

**P4- Lunch**

**P5- Understanding English (152)**

**P6- Algebra 1 (301)**

**P7- World History (164)**

**P8- Chemistry (101)**

"What about you Alli? Aren't you going to show us your schedule?" Sakura questioned.

Alli shook her head, "You guys just got to enter your classrooms, and find out for yourselves, although, I will say that we do have all have the same homeroom class though, so follow me!"

Alli led the group all the down the first hallway and then upstairs three flight of stairs to go to the third floor, and to the classroom that says 301.

"Just sit anywhere you want. Everyone will come in like five to ten minutes," Alli told them as she sat all the way in the back.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto did as they were told. Naruto sat in the front of the classroom, Sakura sat in the middle of the classroom, and Sasuke sat in the back, but away from Alli.

Soon teenagers started to fill in the classroom one by one, and of course, ignored Alli but introduced themselves to the new kids. Alli didn't mind, she was glad that she was being ignored. She ended up taking out some paper and started to draw.

The next thing she knew was that a shadow was looming over her paper. She looked up to see **Troy Nash**, the **High School Bully**.

"What do you want Nash?" Alli asked and of course the room got quiet as soon as Alli spoke.

"You know what I want, you got to pay for ruining my prank on the Ms. Clifton the other day," Troy said in a threatening tone.

"Sorry, but the other day, I was just pointing out the obvious, clearly you don't know how to pull a prank, everyone could see that," Alli told him.

Alli then got up to go and sharpen her pencil, when she was pinned against the wall by Troy.

"What is with you and pinning students against walls? Why not try lockers, or desk, or anything but walls, they really hurt your back," Alli commented.

"You know what, you need a good punch in the face," Troy sneered.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were watching with anticipation. Naruto was of course mad that his new friend was up against a bully and he didn't know what to do. Sakura was watching with worry, and Sasuke was just waiting it out, since almost all the fangirls were near him.

"Go ahead and try, you'll know you will miss," Alli commented with a smirk. She only did it to make him angrier and of course it works.

Troy went in for the punch, and at the last minute Alli ducked and Troy hit his hand at the wall, and they all heard a cracking sound.

"Haha, that is what you get for bullying innocent people, then again, I wouldn't call myself innocent after what I did to you,"

"Wha? You didn't do anything to me!" Troy yelled.

"Oh yea?" Alli asked and then punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach.

"That is what you get for almost kissing me the other day," Alli said in an icy cold tone, and of course when she looked up she saw Mrs. Miller in an angry face and of course she pointed towards the principal's office.

"Yea, yea, I know," Alli then waved off to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. See you guys after 4:00 pm."

Naruto then asked a random student, "Hey, what is after 4:00 pm?"

"Oh, after 4:00 pm is when detention is over," the random student said.

"Hey, can you tell us, the new kids what Alli does at school?" Naruto asked once again.

"Why would you want to know about the troublemaker? She usually tries to stay out of fighting but she usually can't help it. Then again she isn't that bright, and she barely does her homework, so it would be rare sight to see if she does it. She is usually quiet, and that is what she does and after school she hangs out in the drama classroom on Tuesdays and Thursdays. If she isn't there after school, then she is usually in detention."

"Thanks for telling us," Naruto replied.

Then soon the class was filled with students of many cliques, the popular kids, the nerds, band geeks, and the loners. Sakura was surrounded by the cheerleaders, and was persuaded easily to join them, and soon the got to know each other. Naruto and Sasuke didn't want to join any group because they personally didn't want to disrupt their friendship with Alli.

Alli didn't come back to homeroom, she ended up have a talk with the principal, and the she needed detention again, and also about the concert she was going to perform in. Alli told him that she already picked out the songs, and now the needed a date to perform. Since it was the 31st of January, the principal decided that they would have it on February 14th, two weeks from now.

Soon she left, with a late pass, saying where she was and she went to her next class which was Physiology and Health. Once she entered her classroom, and she spotted, a hyperactive blonde hair teen waving happily to her. She only saw Naruto which means that Sasuke and Sakura didn't have the same class, which means no fangirls.

After that class, she went to her next class, which didn't have her friends in it, which was a time for peace. Then it was time for lunch and of course she found Naruto and Sasuke sitting at a table probably waiting for her.

Alli walked over to the lunch table after she got her lunch which she packed, right before she left for school. She sat down at the table and sat in front of Sasuke and Naruto which would be easier to talk to.

"Hey, so how was your guys first class?" Alli asked.

"Horrible," replied Sasuke.

"Why?"

"Because of all the fangirls that keep surrounding me, they are just as annoying as any other fangirl in Konoha would be," Sasuke admitted.

"Haha, that is why you shouldn't join any clubs," Alli commented as she put rice into her mouth.

"What about you and Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh we had the same P2 class, but after that we didn't have the same class anymore, I don't know after lunch though, but when do you two have World History?" Alli asked.

"P7," replied Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"Hey, I have World History at the same time," Alli said happily with a gentle smile.

Naruto was glad that even after what happened Alli can still smile after that little incident this morning. Sasuke thought Alli looked pretty since the sun also shined on her at that moment unless it was his imagination, but he rather not.

"Hey, I'm ditching detention today, so uh, go to the drama room to hear me practice coming in two weeks," Alli suggested to Sasuke and Naruto, "Oh and tell Sakura because I'm not going near the cheerleaders."

Soon the bell rang, and Sasuke, Alli, and Naruto along with the rest of the students to their next period class.

* * *

**This chapter i had to use my imagination the reason was because I never been in a school fight, but you know, I seen some on TV. So Review!**

**Ja Ne!  
**


	4. Singing Express Emotion

Chapter Three: Singing Express Emotion

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, I only own Alli and I don't own any songs on here either.

* * *

Alli was now in the drama room, and was waiting for her band mates to help with the music. Alli was busy twirling around her microphone in her hand when she heard the door open and footsteps of six feet. She looked up to see Sasuke with his arms folded, Naruto smiling happily and Sakura with a dirty look in her eye.

"Oh I see that the cheerleaders, or as I call it the populars, the have gotten to you Sakura," Alli said as she was still looking at the microphone.

"Just come on, and hurry up, I don't have all day," Sakura commented back.

"Yepp, they have certainly gotten to Sakura," Alli muttered as she walked up to the stage, and she saw that the guitarist and the drummer already set up and the bass player.

Alli looks at the drummer and nods her head as a signal to start, and once the drummer starts the guitarist and bass player follows after already knowing the beat of the drum.

After a few seconds Alli grabs the microphone and held it close to her face and started to sing.

_I woke up it 7, waited til 11 just to figure that no one would call,_

_I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them,_

_What's another night all alone?_

_When you're spending everyday on your own!_

_And here it goes._

_I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair,_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me._

_(Instrumental)_

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed and stare at the four walls again._

_I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And they're gonna leave me here on my own_

_And here is goes,_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody,_

_How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake, I'm bored and I can't fall asleep and every night is the worst night ever…_

_I'm just a kid (X5)_

_I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair,_

_Nobody cares, cause the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair,_

_Nobody cares, cause the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight_

_Nobody cares tonight_

_Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

Then Alli stopped singing and looked at her band mates. "Thanks for playing remember that was great and the concert is in two weeks."

Alli then walked down the stage and walked towards Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"So, how did you guys like?" Alli asked.

"It was great Alli-chan!" Naruto said with a bright smile.

"I could've done better," Sakura said with a boring tone. Alli just smiled at her, turning the insult into a compliment inside her head. Then Alli looked at Sasuke waiting for an answer.

"It was okay, I guess," Sasuke replied, but in reality Sasuke thought it was really good, like he was soothed by her voice. He was just trying to save a fight that Sakura would make.

"Ha, Sasuke-kun didn't like your singing, that means you suck!" Sakura gloated.

"Not to burst your bubble but I like my singing and I was just getting feedback," Alli replied in an obvious tone.

"Yea, come on, lets go home, I'll serve detention tomorrow," Alli spoke to her friends and Sakura.

After that they all left to see Kakashi at Alli's house waiting for them.

"Where have you guys been?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, they were listening to me sing," Alli answered truthfully.

"That is nice," Kakashi complimented, "Oh, and Alli about my job?"

"Oh yeah! You only work on Saturday nights," Alli once again answered.

"Great, so basically I wait for you guys to come back to have any fun?"

"Well, there is a bookstore around; I noticed that you read so…"

"Thanks, I will do that tomorrow," Kakashi muttered to himself.

* * *

**2 Weeks Pass By…**

Alli was pacing back and forth with nervous nerves, she had five more minutes until she was on. Alli heard footsteps come on stage, and she turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto.

"What are you guys doing on here?" Alli asked.

"We are here to wish you good luck," Naruto told her. "I didn't have to drag Sasuke this time, he agreed to follow me!"

"Really?" Alli asked surprised.

"Is it that surprising?" Sasuke asked this time.

"Well you seem like the guy who wouldn't want to even come here," Alli responded, "And besides at least now, I know you aren't and that you can change."

"_The only reason I even came was for you,"_ Sasuke said in his mind.

"Yea, we you are my friend, I might as well come to support you, and besides I couldn't let Naruto ruin anything," Sasuke somewhat admitted.

Alli then walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug and whispered a 'thank you' into his ear. Sasuke wasn't expecting a hug, she he has been rude to her, but he was surprised when he felt a nice warm body holding on to his. Alli ended up hugging on to him tightly, and whispered "_Thanks no one has supported me before, and besides I know the real reason you came anyways, you like me don't you?"_ After that, Alli let go and saw Sasuke turn his head as he blush. She giggled and had a soft smile on her face.

"Well, you guys better go into the audience if you want to watch the show," Alli suggested.

Then Naruto and Sasuke left to go and sit next to Sakura who saved two sits, so they could sit next to each other.

Alli then peeked at the audience and spotted Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke sitting next to each other. Sakura was obviously asking the boys where they were, since they probably didn't tell her where they went.

Alli then went to the middle of the stage and then started to talk.

"**Welcome to the Concert. I know you guys are excited to listen to some music tonight, and I will, and also I will ask two people to come to the stage to sing after mine songs are done. So get ready!"**

Alli then walked to the middle of the stage and then looked at the all the instrument players and nodded her head. The instrument players knew the order of what Alli's list of songs were going on tonight and they started to play.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging, "Please_

_Stay with me"_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "what the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging, "Please_

_Stay with me"_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_

_I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_(If you love me)_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_(If you love me)_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

_What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

"Thanks for listening to the song, I thought it of I thought of freedom," Alli admitted.

"The next song, is basically dedicated to all the jocks, cheerleaders that bullied me through out life, and I thought of this song basically for you," Alli said cheerfully.

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me_

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_There you go_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do_

_You think you're special_

_But I know, and I know_

_And I know, and we know_

_That you're not_

_You're always there to point_

_Out my mistakes_

_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Will never bring me down_

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Won't bring me down_

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Bring me down_

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Won't bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

Alli ended that song with a bang basically. "Thanks for listening and take that jocks, cheerleaders!"

"Now, the next two songs are basically about me," Alli spoke through the microphone. "They are sad songs I personally think."

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

"Now, is my last song," Alli said.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I Will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid _

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid _

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid _

_Because of you_

_Because of yo)_

"Great, now the two lucky people that are going to come sing, are Naruto Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha, come on up, and you better have songs to sing," Alli said into the microphone.

Naruto walked up happily onto the stage, and Sasuke walked slowly up to the stage, like he really didn't want to be there.

Alli then walked over to the boys, and smiled. "Hey, Naruto your on first, let the audience applaud louder than they have before!"

Naruto went to sing a song, and Sasuke went to talk to Alli. "Alli, why did you pick me and Naruto?"

"Simple. You guys are my friends, and I consider you guys basically my closest friends, and besides didn't you guys say that you needed to experience our world, well I'm giving you the chance now," Alli answered back.

"Well, thanks for being so thoughtful, you know, if I sing, then there are going to be tons of fangirls surrounding your house, and me at school, then you can't hang out with me anymore," Sasuke commented back.

"Well, don't worry I can always talk with Kakashi, I mean if I can handle being alone, for certain months then I can handle two years," Alli replied, "Remember if the fangirls do surround you and all, I won't be talking to you, and if Naruto has the same problem, that will happen to him, unless some stupid fangirl tries to rape you, then I'll step in, and unless you somehow chase them all the way, I'll talk to you, and if I somehow, get really bored out of my mind, then I'll consider talking to you."

This made Sasuke gulp. He really didn't want to lose Alli, it was basically the first female friend who didn't fall over him, then again this is for the mission, so he decided to go out and sing.

"Good luck!" Alli said to Sasuke

Sasuke went out to sing Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold. Of course, tons of girls were screaming and Alli had to cover her ears because of the high pitch screaming that was being head.

Once Sasuke was done singing, Alli took the microphone and thanked everyone for coming out. After that she went to go see Naruto and Sasuke to congratulate them for their awesome singing. She went to Naruto and gave him a hug, and when she went to go see Sasuke, he was covered by fangirls and was obviously scared for life because of how much fangirls around him, and that made Alli kind of angry. So, since Alli's imagination is so bright, she decided to hug Sasuke out of surprise just to annoy the fangirls.

Alli walked up to Sasuke and gave him a nice hug, and all the fangirls were shocked and started to yelled and gossip about Alli.

Alli didn't pay any attention at all, and just whispered into Sasuke's ear, _"Hey, you did an awesome job, and I could become your fangirl bodyguard if you want."_

Alli then walked away but feeling the stares of jealous fangirls along the way.

"Fangirl bodyguard huh?" Sasuke spoke to the point where he could only hear.

* * *

"How was the concert?" Kakashi asked once he saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Alli walk through the front door.

"I did awesome," Alli replied. "And, I got Naruto and Sasuke to sing, that means that Sasuke is going to have more fangirls and Naruto got some more popularity. I don't know about Sakura though."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, since he wasn't in the mood.

"I thought the concert was okay, but it could have been better," Sakura replied.

"Okay Sakura, you seriously need to stop hanging out with the populars. They just want you to join so you could get on my nerves, and of course it's working. You need to find out who is your friend, or the one who is using you." Alli said in an angry tone.

Sakura was taken back by what Alli said. Sakura never experienced that from another girl before.

Alli then went over to the kitchen and decided to make toast. Then she grabbed a pepsi and sat down on the table.

"Yo, I have a question," Alli spoke.

"…" the whole was silent since Alli didn't address anyone.

"How do you guys get back to your homeworld?"

"Our Hokage, gave us these gemstones, to detect the next portal that will open in the next two years," Kakashi pointed out.

"What gemstone do you have?" Alli asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Sasuke pointed out.

"Because I like rocks, well gemstones to be precise, and I was curious," Alli admitted.

Sasuke then took out his gemstone and handed it to Alli. Alli then grabbed Sasuke stone and took a good look at it. "Hey this is an onyx, I love this type of gemstone, and this looks kind of like mine."

"You have an onyx stone?" Naruto asked this time.

"Yepp, you know what, I'll go get it." Alli then left to her room to find her necklace. Then she ran back downstairs to show them her necklace.

"So, what do you guys think?" Alli said as she held up her necklace.

"I thought you didn't spend money on items like this?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, I didn't buy it," Alli replied monotonous.

"Then who bought it?"

"Oh, my mom bought it for me on my birthday when I was 5, and I always wore it, but then once I started high school I stopped wearing it, because one of the jealous freaks out there, and because I didn't want to lose it, because its last good memory before she started to get drunk," Alli said. "You know what would be cool, if I could turn it into one of those cat necklaces that would be cool. But I don't have the time, anyways I got put this back."

"When is your birthday?" Naruto asked.

"Today actually, it is February 14th. I'm a Valentine baby," Alli said with a smile.

Alli then went upstairs to put her necklace upstairs. While she was doing that Team7 was having a little chat.

"Hey haven't you guys noticed that almost everything that we do connects to Alli?" Sakura whispered.

"No, I haven't noticed," Naruto said monotonously.

"Well, you are too dense to notice," Sakura replied to him.

"Yea, I noticed too, like for example, it was weird that Alli would even have the same gemstone that we have, and that she likes Karate, and fighting, like a shinobi would?" Sasuke pointed out.

"Maybe, she isn't from this world," Naruto pointed out.

"That would be stupid, how would she even get here, she would have to be born here," Sasuke pointed out.

"Then again how did we get here?" Sakura pointed out.

"We went through a portal," Naruto spoke.

"What if she went through a portal, like her real parents threw her because they didn't want her," Sakura said.

"That would be terrible, she is an awesome girl, how could nobody want her?" Naruto asked.

"Well, she isn't like any other girl," Sakura said. "I don't see how she doesn't care about her hair, or her body."

Then they all heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Well, finish this conversation later," Sasuke said to Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura nodded their heads and they saw Alli come down the stairs. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," they all said.

"Sure you did," Alli said sarcastically.

"Come on, lets go to bed, tomorrow, we got school," Alli said to them as she went back upstairs for a good's night's rest.

* * *

**2 Years Later…**

Alli, and Team7 started to get close. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Alli, were like brothers and sisters. They watched each other's backs. Kakashi was like a guardian although Alli was the one who basically taking care of them.

Alli was now 17, so she could drive to places faster and didn't have to catch the bus, while Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were 19 and Kakashi well, he is like 31.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke learned more about the World they were in ever since they started to go to school, but once they hit 18, they graduated and they were surprised that Naruto even graduated. Alli was still in school but she at least enjoyed coming home to her friends everyday whether she had detention or not.

Soon their days turned into weeks and soon into months and then years, and soon the deadline of Team7's departure was approaching. Alli was counting down the days until the estimated deadline and Alli guessed that it would be when school ended for her, and it was. Soon now, Team7 and Alli were standing outside in front of Alli's house saying their final goodbyes.

"I can't believe I probably won't see you guys ever again," Alli said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry Alli-chan, you never know there would probably another portal again, and then Tsunade-baachan will have to let us come meet you again," Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yea, your right, Naruto-kun" Alli said sadly.

Alli was actually wearing her necklace the day that Team7 was leaving.

They were all sad that they were leaving Alli, Kakashi was sad but of course he just didn't show it.

Alli said her goodbyes to Sakura and Sasuke and Kakashi, and soon they started to fade away back to their own world.

Alli whispered "_Miss you guys,"_ hoping that might hear her voice wherever they were. Then she went inside back into her house to continue out with her life.

* * *

**Konoha**

Team7 arrived in Tsunade office with success.

"I see you guys made it safely back to Konoha. How was the mission?"

"There world is different than our world, as you suspected. They don't have ninja, but you can learn ninja skills like taijustu there, and they have many other activities that we do, but a lot more people are aware. There was one thing that was bothering me and my team," Kakashi stated.

"Well, what was it?" Tsunade asked.

"We met this girl named Alli, she is lives in that dimension but is weird. She doesn't act like she is from there though, she was an adopted kid. She looks like Kushina, and acts like Naruto all the time, and she had the same gemstone as us. We have a theory that might be from here."

"Hm, how old is she?" Tsunade questioned.

"She is 17 years old now why?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hm, there was a case where an a born child had to be sent to another dimension but I don't know if that could possibly be her," Tsunade questioned. "I will look into it, I will look at the data files on people who went missing 17 years ago, or if I find anything interesting."

"Thanks Tsnuade-baachan!" Naruto said happily.

* * *

**In a dark cave**

"Are you sure, _she _isright person?" a guy with the mask on his face said.

"Yes," hissed a blonde hair dude.

"No wonder we couldn't find her, she was sent to a different dimension, and we have been watching her for a while now, and yes she is the one, now, we have to go and bring her back here," a guy with a scythe said.

"Who is going to retrieve her?" the Leader of the group asked.

"Oh Oh OH! I will! Tobi will go get her!" the guy with the mask said while jumping up and down and waving his hand.

"Then it is decided, Tobi and Deidara will go and retrieve the girl," the Leader spoke once again.

Then Tobi and Deidara got hold of the transporting necklace and left to the dimension of Earth.

* * *

**Earth**

Alli was getting ready for bed when all of a sudden she hears a knock on her front door. She goes downstairs and opens the front door to two total strangers.

"Who are you?" Alli said and before she could do anything else, her world faded to black, as she was carried away into the night.

* * *

**Since i had an off day since Its President's Day, I'll Post Another Chapter for you Loving Fans. So Thank You For Reading. So What Do You Think Is Going To Happen To Alli, If You Guys Review... I'll Post The Next Chapter Faster. :D**

**Ja Ne!  
**


	5. Rescuing the Hostage

Chapter Four: Rescuing the Hostage

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, I only own Alli.

* * *

Tsunade was looking through the files of Shinobi who were missing or born 17 years ago, when something caught her eye.

She was looking in the restricted files when she found out that the girl that Kakashi described earlier was in the files, and she discovered an amazing and was about to call in Team7 when she hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled.

When the door opened she saw Jiraya.

"What do you want?"

"We have a big problem..." Jiraya stopped when he saw the information on her desk. "We definitely have a problem."

* * *

Naruto was outside training with Sasuke when Sakura comes running to them.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Team7 is needed at the Hokage's office a.s.a.p. I don't know why but Kakashi said so," Sakura said a fast voice.

"Okay, where coming," Naruto said as he and Sasuke ran off towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

When Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura got to the tower, they saw Naruto's parents, Jiraya, Kakashi and Tsunade sitting and talking in worried tones.

"Why is everyone here and why is mom and dad here?" Naruto asked all confused.

"Son, we have some news that we need to tell you?" Minato said.

"You're not dying are you?" Naruto asked in his normal loud voice.

Everyone laughed at his comment. "No Naruto, no one is dying. We actually have good and bad news," Tsunade said.

"Well tell us the bad news first," Sasuke said.

"Your friend Alli was captured by the Akatsuki two days ago," Jiraya said monotonously.

"WHAT!" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke yelled.

"No way, how is that possible?" Naruto yelled obviously mad.

"Apparently, the Akatsuki was spying on Alli for a long time, to make sure that she was the one they wanted, so they found out a way to travel to her dimension and take her, and they know who she is," Tsunade to him.

"Well, then what is the good news?" Sakura asked.

"When I was looking through the files about people 17 years ago on February 14th and I did find something interesting," Tsunade said and handle Naruto's team the restricted file she had and Naruto's eyes widen when he saw who it was.

"Alli was actually from Konoha!" Naruto screamed.

"Yes, she is apparently your little sister, Naruto. We never had the chance to tell you because the day she was born, she was told that she probably would be the most promising and powerful shinobi because she has chakra of a tailed-beast. That is why you never met her Naruto," Kushina said to her son. "We had to keep her safe for as long as we could."

"Well, we got to go save her!" Naruto said.

"Jiraya where did you see them?" Tsunade asked.

"I was at the Hot Spring Country when I saw them, that means that they must have a base there," Jiraya admitted.

"No wonder he found her, Pervy Sage was looking at girls in bath houses!" Naruto yelled.

"I was doing research you little brat!" Jiraya yelled at his godson.

"Settle down, we got to focus on rescuing Alli, and remember she might be in worse condition since she never fought S-rank criminals before," Tsunade added.

"You guys are dismissed," Tsunade said and then Team7 went off to save Alli from the Akatsuki.

* * *

Alli was alone. She didn't know where she was, but one thing she was sure was that she was tired, hungry and alone. Alli wanted to escape but she was chained to the wall. She struggled to get free but no use, her arms were bleeding because of the being chained and the friction that her skin and the cuffs made.

Then she heard the door open to her prison of four walls and she saw a man with a mask and person with blonde hair that looks like a guy and a girl but she couldn't tell which.

"What do you guys want?"

"No, need to talk back little lady, were just here to check on you, princess," the blonde haired person.

"I'm no princess," Alli spit out.

"You are in the shinobi world. You are the most powerful shinobi because you possess chakra of a tail-beast, but first we got to make sure you have no strength to leave," the guy with blonde said again.

"You're a very pretty girl," the guy with the mask said.

"Tobi shut up! We are not here to encourage her, we are here to destroy her spirit," the blonde hair person said.

"But Deidara! She is a very pretty girl, and she smells nice," Tobi said while playing with Alli's hair.

"Let go of me," Alli said and she shook her head to make Tobi let go of her.

Then Deidara and Tobi started to beat the crap out of Alli and Alli screamed into the night and soon went unconscious.

* * *

Team Seven which included Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi, were rushing as fast as they could with Jiraya to the place where Jiraya last saw the two Akatsuki members.

"The Akatsuki sure like to hide in ground like places," Naruto pointed out as soon as they saw the hideout.

Sasuke was looking around and he stepped on something, and when he looked on what he stepped on, it was Alli's onyx necklace, the one she wore, the day that Team7 left back to their world. Sasuke knew that necklace was special to Alli so he took it, and put it in his pocket for now, to return later.

"So how are we going to get in?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you could use your strength to break open the door," Kakashi sensei suggested.

"Hai."

Sakura then stood like 20 feet away from the entrance to where the Akatsuki were holding Alli captive. Sakura started to summon all her chakra all the way to her fist and started running as fast as she could to the entrance and when she did, she punched it and the entrance started to crumble.

"Look we got in!" Naruto shouted.

"Be careful dobe, watch your step for anything suspicious," Sasuke pointed out but of course Naruto wasn't listening and wanting to save his little so badly fell into a trap. That trap consisted of being caged in rope.

"Old simple traps and they catch the most knuckleheaded shinobi ever," a male voice spoke.

"Sempai, that is the nine-tail Jinchuuriki, shouldn't we be glad that he fell for it," another male voice spoke.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ALLI?" Naruto screamed.

"Nothing important, but if you want her, you got to take her away from me and my partner." Soon the guy stepped out with another guy, and it was revealed to be Deidara and Tobi, members of the Akatsuki. Tobi and Deidara show Team7 and beaten and tied up Alli. She was bruised, clothes torn, bleeding and unconscious.

Naruto got out of the trap that was set, and started to get angry seeing the state his sister was in. His eyes were turning red, and teeth turning canine. Sasuke noticed this and used his Sharingan to stop Naruto from forming into the Kyuubi.

"Naruto, calm down, use your head, not your heart," Kakashi said.

"How are we going to rescue Alli?" Sakura pointed out.

"Sasuke, you destract Deidara, and then Naruto you distract Tobi and then I will go and rescue Alli, and then Naruto and Sasuke you make sure that you injury those two Akatsuki members to the point where they can't follow us, and then Sakura help out but when I get Alli I want you to follow me, and you can try to heal Alli on our way back to Konoha," Kakashi instructed. "Everyone got to the plan?"

"I got the concept, it was the rescue my sister," Naruto said angrily.

"Yes, but we needed a plan to make sure they don't injury her anymore dobe," Sasuke argued back.

"Teme," Naruto muttered.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto replied and soon Sasuke and Naruto were standing in front of Deidara and Tobi itching for a fight.

"Oh look Tobi, the Leaf Shinobi are looking for a fight," Deidara sarcastically said.

"Yay! Fighting Time!" Tobi said happily.

"Okay then, TOBI! You know what to do," Deidara yelled.

"Yes sir!" Tobi said and then disappeared.

(**If You Ever Played Naruto Shippuden Dragon chronicles Then It Is Sort Of Like The Fight Scene Between Sasuke And Deidara, And Naruto and is basically punching while Tobi dodges in Narto Shippuden Episode where they first met Tobi.)**

Deidara started off by throwing clay bombs on the ground. Sasuke dodge them all and started to attack with his chidori and off course missed because Deidara ended up summoning his clay bird and started to fly in the area where Tobi, Sasuke, and Naruto are.

Naruto then started to make his Rasengan with his Shadow Clones. Once Naruto got his Rasengan ready, Naruto ran straight for Tobi and Naruto's Rasengan went straight through Tobi.

"Impossible," Naruto said shocked.

"Wack-a-mole techinique!" Tobi shouted and then started hitting Naruto numerous times.

"Ow, Ow OW! Stop hitting me, that isn't even a real justu!" Naruto screamed.

"In my book it is!" Tobi said.

Sasuke and Deidara were having a tough time fighting each other, even though Sasuke was fast, Deidara was fighting in the air.

"Haha, you Uchiha brat, you can't get me," Deidara mocked.

"Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke called out, and then threw it at Deidara hitting Deidara's arms and legs. Before Deidara could make another attack, Sasuke then used Chidori Spear, cutting off Deidara right arm.

"Damn," cursed Deidara, "Tobi we're leaving!"

"Run Away!" Tobi yelled as he and Deidara fleed.

While they were fighting Kakashi did have a chance to sneak off and grabbed Alli, and he checked her pulse and she was still alive.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, come on lets go, we have Alli," Kakashi called out.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi who was holding Alli headed back to Konoha as fast as their Ninja legs could take them.

* * *

Once Team7 successfully got Alli back to Konoha safely, they rushed her to the Hospital and Tsunade came rushing in as fast as she could to heal Alli.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto's Parents, along with Sasuke Mom was waiting in the waiting room to be notified of Alli's condition.

"I'm sure she is fine Minato," Kushina tried to comfort her husband.

"I know, but from what Kakashi told me, she was beaten up badly, I have to panic," Minato replied.

"I know, but she is a strong girl, she still has to get use to the fact that You, me and Naruto are her family," Kushina told him.

"True, I just hope she makes it out okay."

* * *

On the other side of the waiting room Sasuke was being scolded by his mom, after all she was worried for her younger son.

"Mom! I know it was dangerous, but Alli is my friend, Naruto's sister, she actually treated me, like a person, and not some gorgeous hot guy, like all my fangirls," Sasuke reasoned with his mom.

"I know sweetie, but you know, I really don't want to lose you," Mikoto replied back.

"You're not going to lose me, Mom," Sasuke replied whole heartly to his mom, not wanting to see her upset.

"But, mom, I think you should worry more about Alli, then me, I'm not in a hospital being in a room with Tsunade at the moment," Sasuke pointed out.

It was true, Sasuke barely got hurt, and his mom was freaking out, Naruto was sort of depressed and blaming himself, Sakura was just worried, and Naruto's parents were freaking out.

A Few minutes later, Tsunade came out of Alli's room with relief on her face.

"Alli is not in any serious danger, so nothing is life threating at the moment." Tsunade spoke. "Although, she did have some bruised organs, like her lungs, and her muscles are bruised also. She will have trouble breathing while she is unconscious so she has a breathing mask on her right now. Although, Alli did have needle markings on her, so they must have been stabbing her with needles, she might be afraid of sharp objects, or maybe just needles, I don't know. I will have to draw blood to make sure she doesn't have any infections, and just to make sure they didn't inject her with anything."

"Okay, Tsunade-baachan, can we go see Alli now?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Yes, you can go see her, but she might be unconscious for a few days," Tsunade told Minato and Kushina.

Naruto, his parents, went in Alli's room first, and was surprised to see her hooked up to so many machines, like a heart monitor, the breathing mask, and all the other medical machines. Then Sasuke and his mom came in, shocked as well, and so was Kakashi, but not so much Sakura, since she seen this before with other patients she helps treats.

"Poor Alli," Sakura whispered. "She has to go through all the pain."

Naruto soon then made a fist and squeezed so hard that his knuckles almost turned white.

"The Akatsuki are going to pay for what they did to my little sister," Naruto said aloud.

"We know, Naruto. The Akatsuki were the ones who caused the world so much pain, I say they need to be defeated once and for all," Minato commented.

* * *

**I think this chapter turned out good. The next chapter will have singing in it. Just letting you know, and also the next chapter will be where basically team7 minus Kakashi shows Alli around Konoha. Remember Review!  
**

**Ja Ne!  
**


	6. Hospital Escapee

Chapter Five: Hospital Escapee

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, I only own Alli.

* * *

Alli was asleep for a whole two days just like Tsunade told the worried friends and family. When the two days were up Naruto being the older and caring brother he was decided to wake up extra early to see if his sister was awake yet or not.

"I'm going to the hospital to check on Alli, I'll tell you if anything happens!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran out through the front door and headed straight to the hospital.

* * *

**Alli's Point of View**

_Beep… beep… beep…_

I heard machines, and not just that, I hear voices too. What is going on, and why is it dark?

I opened my eyes to a white room. I have no idea why I'm in a hospital, all I know was that, I was kidnapped from my house, and then I got a beaten of a lifetime.

"Knock, Knock"

"Come In," I said to the mysterious person.

"Good Morning Alli, I see you finally woken up," a blonde hair lady spoke to me.

I nodded since I have no idea who I am talking to.

"I see that you're not up to talking yet, but I think you will be when you see certain people," the blonde lady hair said again, and then she left the room and came back with certain people.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura!" I said happily.

"Alli-chan you're okay!" Naruto said with tears streaming down his face.

"What do you mean I'm okay?" I asked.

"Uh, you are not in your world anymore, you are in our world and you were kidnapped and beaten almost to death, but me, Sakura and Naruto saved you from a near death," Sasuke explained to me.

"Oh," I could only say.

"But your safe now!" Naruto said happily.

"I see," I replied in shocked, because I knew once Sasuke came in along with Sakura and Naruto, I knew I wasn't in my world anymore.

"Alli-chan, we have some good news and bad news first. What do you want to hear first?" Naruto asked.

"I rather hear the bad news first," I told him.

"Okay, well, you're the most wanted person in the whole world, and lots of people would be trying to get you to join your team, and also that you have to stay in the hospital overnight just for check-ups," Sakura explained.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call that bad news, so what is the good news?"

"The good news is that, we found out who your real family is. You are actually from our world but you were sent to that other dimension to keep you safe," Naruto explain.

My eyes widened. I was sent to my home world to be kept safe? Well, I wouldn't call my life safe.

"Can you guys leave me alone for a few hours, just to settle the information in?" I asked politely.

My friends nodded while Tsunade did one last check-up and I was left on my own. They seriously shouldn't have trusted me to do that.

I found some clothes that Sakura lent me, for a while, and then jumped out the window, towards the forest.

* * *

**Back to 3****rd**** Person**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto left the room under Alli's request.

"So, are you guys glad that Alli is awake?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," responded his teammates.

"You know what, I got to tell my parents, what about you guys?"

"Well, I guess I could go and tell my parents," Sasuke commented.

"Me, too," Sakura replied.

Then Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto went their separate ways to tell their parents the great news.

Naruto, went back home and when he got there, his mom and dad were waiting for him, to tell a miracle.

"Mom, Dad, I got some new to tell you," Naruto spoke.

"Well sweetie, what is it?" Kushina asked her son.

"ALLI WOKE UP!" Naruto cheered.

"That's great son," Minato told him. "How did she react?"

"She needed time to consume the information into her mind, so we left her alone for a while."

Kushina and Minato looked at each with worried eyes.

"Naruto, sweetie," Kushina stated, "Do you think Alli might not be in the Hospital anymore?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you know how you don't like hospitals? Well, she might be the same way."

Naruto thought about it, and maybe his mom was right.

"Well, I got to rush back to the hospital, I'll be right back," Naruto yelled as he ran out the door.

* * *

Sasuke just finished telling his parents and older brother about Alli waking up. His parents and brother was glad, that Alli awakened. They really wanted to meet Alli but Sasuke decided to let Alli get use to the village before she meets his parents.

Sasuke was walking towards the Hospital to visit Alli again, until he saw Naruto running towards the Hospital.

"Yo, dobe! Wait up," Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke ran towards Naruto, and Naruto never did slow down.

Now Sasuke was running side by side with Naruto and when Sasuke tried to ask questions Naruto never heard him or was ignoring him.

Naruto and Sasuke reached the hospital and Naruto ran up to Alli's room and opened the door to see no one.

"Ugh, she just had to be like me, what am I going to do, where am I going to find her?" Naruto panicked.

"Dobe, what is wrong?" Sasuke asked for like the thousandth time.

"Alli is missing!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke's eyes widened and probably the whole hospital heard too.

"Well, we got to go find her!" Sasuke yelled, "You don't think that someone came and took, do you?"

"Well, there was no sign of a struggle," a voice said.

"Tsunade-sama," Sasuke said as he turned around and saw the blonde hair Hokage.

"Grandma Hokage! Alli-chan is missing, and I don't know what to do!" Naruto explained.

"Naruto, calm down," Tsunade stated. "Go and search the village mountains, I already got Sakura searching the market area, and I want you Sasuke, to search the forest, and I got Kakashi searching the hot springs area."

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama,"

Then Sasuke ran out of the Hospital and searched for Alli out in the forest.

* * *

Alli was walking in the forest looking for a nice river to cool off in… well just to stick her feet in.

She really needed to think. Alli really didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she was in a ninja world, that was claimed to be her real world, and that was a possible shinobi and she was a wanted one, just for power, or for say a tool. She was claimed as a FREAKIN tool and Alli didn't like that. She hated being used unless it was for the greater good.

She didn't know whether to be pissed off or grateful that someone in this while universe loves her.

Alli finally found a stream to dip her feet in. She kicked her feet back and forth gently, enjoying the peace and quiet.

She started to hum a rhythm that nature itself was creating… before long, Alli had made a whole song.

"_You're only as tall as your heart will let you be, and you're only as small as the world will make you seem when the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall, just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall…"_

"My imagination comes up with many wonderful ideas when I'm alone," Alli told herself. "Great, now I'm talking to myself."

Alli looked around and saw how alone she was. She was used to the loneliness but, she was actually very afraid, and since she was small, and a fragile being, she was confused and hurt.

"What am I going to do?" Alli questioned herself. "Well, I should probably go back to the hospital, but I feel fine though."

Alli looked at herself through the reflection and saw that all the cuts and bruises that were on her pale skin. She really did looked messed up, and it might get worse, since it is all sunny outside, she could get sunburn, that would be even more painful.

Alli tried to stand up, but then felt this extreme pain from her toes to her head, and then collapsed on the grassy floor, waiting for what time has planned for her.

* * *

Sasuke was walking through the forests on hoping to find Alli. He was hoping that Naruto, Sakura, or Kakashi found her because, he doubted that a lonely hospital escapee would be roaming around, when she should be in bed.

Sasuke walked all the way to a lake nearby and search the area. He ended up walking all around the area and then spotted something red. Sasuke started to walk towards the red item and saw that it was hair. The only person he knew that had red hair was Alli and Kushina. He knew that Kushina was at home…

Sasuke started to walk faster hoping that it was Alli. He finally gets the figure and it was sure enough Alli. She stares down at the delicate figure on the ground and he checks for a pulse, and felt that she was still alive. He sighed in relief that she was still alive. Sasuke shakes Alli to wake her up.

"Alli, wake up, or you might get worse," Sasuke stated.

Alli groaned of being awakened. She felt so much pain that she could not move.

"Sasu, so… much…. Pain… can…. not…. move…. help… me…" Alli managed to get out.

"Alright," Sasuke replied, and then he picked up Alli, feeling her flinch because of how much pain she was in. He also felt her forehead, and it was hot. He needed to get to the hospital and fast.

* * *

Naruto was walking back mountains really sad. He didn't find Alli at all. Naruto was walking to the Hokage's office, to report his news.

Once he got there he saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Tsunade there in the office.

"You guys didn't find Alli either?" questioned Naruto.

They all shook their heads in disappointments.

"We are hoping that Sasuke manages to find Alli and bring her to the hospital. She could be hurt or in danger considering that he injuries were not fully healed yet, even if she does heal fast." Tsunade said.

"But, what if Sasuke doesn't find her?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know yet."

* * *

Sasuke carried Alli bridal style, while running towards the hospital. He had to hurry fast because Alli's temperature was rising. Sasuke finally reached the hospital and told the nurse about finding Alli.

The nurse quickly grabbed Alli out of Sasuke's arms, and rushed her back to her room and quickly put her back on medication. Sasuke was now, waiting in Alli's room watching the medication work on Alli, making sure she wasn't in pain anymore.

"Now Mr. Uchiha, can you tell me, what you know about Alli's condition?" the nurse asked him.

"First all of, you got to tell Lady Tsunade, to come down and check on Alli. From what I know is that Alli is having a fever, and she is in more pain than you can imagine."

"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha. I advise you wait.."

"No, I will wait in here until Tsunade, Naruto, or her parents arrive, just to check an eye on her."

"Okay, then."

Then the nurse swiftly left the room, to get Lady Tsunade as fast as she could.

Sasuke on the other hand was hoping that Alli would be better soon.

"_Alli, you better wake up, for all our sakes. Naruto and your parents are worried for you, and Sakura, and Kakashi, and especially me, Alli. You were one of my closest friends that was a girl that would acknowledge me as a person, and not just some fangirl. Please, wake up Alli, and hurry."_

* * *

Shizune was quickly running towards Lady Hokage's office. She just received news that Sasuke Uchiha had found Alli, and was currently waiting at the Hospital.

Shizune ran past through the guards, and opened the door quickly to the Hokage's office to see Lady Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi just waiting there.

"Lady Tsunade, I just heard that Sasuke Uchiha had found Alli in the woods and is now at the hospital waiting for you guys!"

Everyone ones eyes' widened and they rushed towards the hospital to see the Hospital Escapee.

* * *

Sasuke was patiently sitting in Alli's hospital room, sitting beside her hospital bed, waiting for her to get better and wake up.

Then he heard a knock on the door and then a few people came bursting in. Those people included Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade. Sasuke wondered why Naruto's parents wouldn't be there in that group.

"Thanks Sasuke for finding Alli, you basically saved her life." Tsunade commented as she took an observation of the poor girl. "She's running a slight fever, and.. Oh no," Tsunade commented.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Her chakra seems to be attacking her for some unknown reason," Tsunade replied. "We got to drain her chakra system before it kills her, and I have to do it now, so stand back."

"Wha?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'll answered you're questions later."

Then Tsunade started to make her hands glow green and slowly drain her chakra system until its almost completely dry, but not to the point where she dies.

After Tsunade was done, she still didn't have a satisfied look on her face.

"Well, is Alli okay?" Naruto asked.

"She is safe for now," Tsunade replied.

"For now?" Kakashi asked.

"Yepp."

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"Alli's chakra system is still brand new to her. It isn't use to her is what I'm basically saying, also, it might happen again. I could imagine that she might have been in so much pain that she passed out earlier." Tsunade replied.

"Yeah, she told me, when I found her that she was in soo much pain." Sasuke commented.

"I thought it would come to this," Tsunade commented.

"Come to what, exactly?" Sakura nervously wondered.

Tsunade sighed. She wasn't in the mood for explaining things. "Alli's chakra system is still new, correct?"

The gang nodded their heads.

"Well, since she is supposed to be the ultimate shinobi, so she is supposed to have a lot of chakra. At this stage, she wouldn't have control of it yet. I knew this was going to happen."

Tsunade digged through her pockets to find a silver bracelet that was rubbery. She then placed it around Alli's left wrist.

"Since Alli has no training on chakra control, is going to need this specially designed bracelet to keep her chakra balanced throughout her body. If she takes this off, she will probably be back in the hospital again. This bracelet cannot be destroyed through physical contact or simply can't be destroyed by another person. The only way it can be destroyed would be if Alli dies. Then again, if she can control her large amount of chakra in her small body then she doesn't have to wear the bracelet."

"Oh I get it," Kakashi said. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke actually got it, since they seen the experience before.

"Well, that is all I got for the chakra bracelet." Tsunade stated. "Well, we should let the poor girl sleep. Naruto I suggest that you tell your parents that Alli is safe and sound for now, and Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, I suggest you guys go home and rest, because when Alli wakes up, we are going to give her a big lecture, and you guys need to be here. Ja Ne."

Tsunade left the room, and Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi decided to follow Tsunade's advice seeing as it was the smart thing to do.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? Anyways, I like to Thank EVERYONE who reviews my stories, you guys mean so much to me. Now in this story Sasuke might seem OOC well that is because this is an AU. Well R&R and I hope everyone has a great Easter!**

**Ja Ne!  
**


	7. Lectures

Chapter Six: Lectures

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, I only own Alli.

* * *

Alli woke up feeling better than yesterday, but what she didn't expect to be in a hospital bed… again. Alli felt another presence in the room, and it was a familiar presence too. She turned her head to the direction she felt it in, and she saw Sasuke.

'Apparently he came to visit. That was nice of him.' Alli thought to herself. 'Wait, he came to visit, and I escaped yesterday, and I'm in a hospital… oh crap. I'm probably going to get a lecture.'

Sasuke was awake and staring at her. He didn't have a mad expression yet, but he did have a look of relief wash over his face as he saw Alli wake up from yesterday's experience.

"Sasuke," Alli spoke, "I'm in big trouble, right?"

Sasuke and was going to explain, but then Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto and his parents came through the door. A surprise that they could all fit in the room.

Alli's eyes widened. She really never really saw her parents before. They didn't have the happiest faces on the planet though.

"This isn't going to turn out good," Alli mumbled.

"Young Lady, do you know how dangerous running around wildly, after being treated in a hospital?" the Hokage yelled.

"Yes," Alli replied bluntly.

"Do you know, how much trouble you caused?"

"Yep,"

"Do you know how worried everyone was?"

"No?" Alli replied unsurely. She didn't know people cared for her, well Nurses and Doctors are supposed to care because it's their job, but other than Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi, she wasn't sure about anyone else.

"Can I speak to Alli alone?" Kakashi spoke up. He treated Alli like a little sister.

Tsunade nodded. "Just make sure she doesn't leave.

"I won't."

Then everyone exited out, including Sasuke. Kakashi sighed. He was very disappointed in Alli. He walked over to and sat next to her, and helped her up slowly.

"Alli, you know what you did was stupid," Kakashi explained.

Alli nodded her head, not brave enough to talk.

"But why? Why would you do something so dangerous that could put many people in worry?"

Alli waited a few minutes, before she finally had the courage to speak.

"I couldn't think. My mind was clouded, I panicked. What would your thoughts be if you ended up in a new world, where you are actually wanted, and you could do nothing about it, and you actually had a family? I was in pure shock. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran. I ran to a place where I could sort my thoughts, but I felt anger, and loneliness. I feel like I don't belong. I feel like I am a tool, because everyone just wants me for destruction and I want to be better than that."

Alli starting to cry and Kakashi couldn't stand to see Alli cry. He saw Alli as a little sister and the big brother doesn't want to see his sibling sad. Kakashi then hugs Alli making sure he didn't disturb the machines that were hooked up to her, and he let Alli cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry," Alli sobbed. Those words were truly genuine and came from her heart.

"It's alright, everyone forgives you, but you got to watch out for yourself."

Alli was glad that Kakashi came and comforted her, and waited for her to calm down. All Tsunade did was yell at her, like every other adult and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke watched, but she could understand why, and she really never met her parents so it didn't count.

"Now get some rest, and we'll be back to check up on you tomorrow," Kakashi stated, and then he helped Alli lay back down on the hospital bed and watched her drift off to sleep. He then left the room to meet, his old sensei and his wife, his students, and Lady Hokage.

"Is Alli alright?" Naruto asked.

"She is fine Naruto, she is resting now, so I would leave her alone for now. Check on her tomorrow." Kakashi suggested.

"Kakashi is right son," Minato said. "Your sister has probably been through tons of stress."

"Oh," Naruto replied.

"Well, lets go home, are you coming Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"No mom, I'm going to hang out with Sakura, and Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Okay, then. Come home before dark."

Then Kushina and Minato left go home, leaving the rest there.

"I'm going back to the Mansion. I hope you guys are well rested for tomorrow. You guys are probably going to be put on some D-rank missions for a while so you guys can be near Alli for a while."

For once, Naruto actually agreed. He really wanted to spend time with his sister, and was lucky that Grandma Tsunade gave him the chance to do so.

Then they all walked off to do stuff for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day, Sakura woke up bright and early in the morning. She decided to take a trip to pay a visit to a certain someone in the hospital. She decided to bring Sasuke along with her and to stop Naruto's if he didn't leave yet.

Sakura walked to Sasuke's house, and saw that he wasn't home. She then went to Naruto's and his mom told her to go to the hospital because Naruto went there.

When she got there, she saw Sasuke and Naruto waiting at the entrance, and for once not trying to beat each other up.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura called out.

The two boys looked at each then looked over to Sakura.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Well, we were waiting for you. We both decided to go see together." Naruto explained.

"Oh," replied Sakura, "Well lets go!"

* * *

Alli woke up to a not so painful morning. She was first had to get blood drawn and the nurses thought that it was a good idea to do it while she was sleeping. Which was a bad idea. Alli was a light sleeper at times, especially during hospital stays. Then after that she had to get poke to test her sugar, and it was annoying as hell.

Then after they finally left poor Alli alone, to rest. She had some quiet time. Kakashi came to visit her.

"Hello," Kakashi said.

"Hey Kashi." Alli replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not the best, but I'm alright I guess," Alli replied.

"That's good." Kakashi said walking towards to Alli.

"You know, you never did hear me sing at the concert." Alli reminded him.

"Yeah, that's right, well, it was a school concert and I was busy."

"Busy doing what excalty?" Alli laughed.

"Uh.." Kakashi had no idea how to make a comeback to it.

"I can sing something for you, if you want," Alli suggested.

Kakashi nodded, wanting to hear Alli's voice.

Alli nodded and then started to sing.

"_You said, you never leave or forsake me_

_When you said, this life is gonna shake me_

_You said this world is gonna bring trouble on my soul_

_This is I know."_

"_When everything falls apart your arms hold me together,_

_When everything falls apart your only hope for this heart,_

_When everything falls apart and my strength is gone, I find you mighty and strong_

_Keep holding on, keep holding on"_

"_When I see darkness all around me_

_When i is see tragedy has found me_

_I still belvie your faithful will never let me go_

_Still I know"_

"_When everything falls apart your arms hold me together,_

_When everything falls apart your only hope for this heart,_

_When everything falls apart and my strength is gone, I find you mighty and strong_

_Keep holding on, keep holding on"_

"And that is all I'm singing." Alli said after she stopped.

"You know, you are a great singer for someone who is stuck in the hospital." Kakashi replied.

"HEY!" Alli yelled.

They both laughed and then noticed Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto at the door. They noticed the door and motioned for them to come in.

They walked in, to see Alli happy and smiling, which was a good thing, after what happened yesterday.

"Hey Alli, Lady Tsunade told to me, to tell you that, today you might be released. They just had to check your vital signs, and then they would let you free."

"Banzai!" Alli cried out. "I hate hospitals."

"Yeah, and after you get released, we can go and go shopping for some news clothes, and then we can show you around town." Sakura suggested.

"Sure, I can do that." Alli said, then the Nurse came in and discharged Alli from the room and she was free.

"Hey, do you guys have like some spare clothes I can borrow?"

"Oh, I do, I brought some, since yours was all torn and raggedy." Sakura replied. Then she handed Alli some of her old clothes.

Alli walked to the bathroom, and changed into better clothes than a hospital gown. She looked into the mirror and saw that her hair was too long for her liking. Her hair was reaching down to her back. "I'm going to need a haircut."

She then walked out and saw a happy Sakura. "I knew those clothes were going to fit you, they don't fit me anyway."

"Well, thanks for the compliment." Alli said.

"Lets go shopping," Sakura dragged Alli out of the hospital room, leaving Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi still in the room.

"Take care of her, Sasuke, Naruto," then Kakashi left.

"We will, won't we Sasuke," Naruto asked.

"Sure, dobe," then Sasuke left to follow Alli and Sakura.

"Hey, don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto ran out of the hospital to chase after Sasuke.

* * *

**See I updated, Aren't you glad that the world didn't end? Remember R&R..**

**-Shifuni**


	8. Shopping Adventures And Many More

Chapter Seven: Shopping Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, I only own Alli.

* * *

Sakura dragged Alli to the nearest corner shop that held the finest clothes.

"Come on Alli, lets go find a good outfit, that suits you." Sakura spoke excitedly.

"Really?" Alli spoke. "I thought I would have to be stuck in this for the rest of my life."

Sakura, Alli, Naruto, and Sasuke walked into the nearest clothing shop, and Sakura shooed Sasuke and Naruto to the front of the store.

"Hey, I should back there with my sister!" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet dobe," Sasuke shushed.

"But it's true, teme" Naruto said to his best friend

"The reason why Sakura shooed you was because you're a guy, and not a girl. Duh."

"Oh!" Naruto said after he realized it, he blushed.

* * *

Sakura and Alli roamed around the back of the shop, looking for all types of clothes. Alli tried everything on, from shirts to skirts. She did find one outfit she loved the most, and it also fit her standards, comfy and flexible.

Her outfit was a huge plain light green shirt that was baggy but stylish, and underneath it was fishnet clothing, and she had black leggings on, and then her shoes were black sandals, like all ninja wore. She had that tape around her arm, so one of her arms would be that baggy.

Alli then looked in the mirror and was amazed on what she looked like. She twirled and saw fit that she could move around in everything she wore.

She looked over to Sakura and gave her a hug, and was glad that she helped her. She then picked out her pj's and some leisure clothes, for relaxing days.

Alli then paid for her items, and then ran and hugged Naruto and Sasuke both. Then she stood a few feet from then and grinned.

"How do you like my outfit?"

"It's awesome Alli-chan!" Naruto beamed.

"It's nice," Sasuke added.

"Thanks you two!" Alli said happy.

Naruto and Sasuke were glad to see Alli awake and happy, after all she has been through, she definitely knows how to keep a smile on her face, and neither one of them, could image living like that.

"Now, I'm going to stop by a barber shop, or a haircut place, whatever you guys call it, because I seriously need to cut my hair," Alli said while grabbing her hair showing to her friends.

"Why?" Sakura asked, "Your hair looks beautiful when it is long."

"Because, I never really liked long hair and it suits me fine when it is like shorter and besides, when you are in battle, or when it's a hot day, long hair can be painful." Ashlee answered Sakura.

"Oh," was all Sakura could make out.

"Well, can someone show me, or you all just going to stand there, and let me get lost in this village, and maybe get kidnapped, and never see you guys again?"

They seriously thought Alli was serious, so they escorted her to the nearest haircut place, and Alli went in and talked to the barber.

"Hello Sweetie," the barber greeted. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm going to need a haircut, and I know exactly what I want it. I want you to, layer it, and have some side bangs. Could you curl long too, that would be nice." Alli told him.

"Okay, I can do that."

Alli then sat up in the chair and the professional do the work. After 30 minutes to and hour of sitting, she got out of the chair, and looked in the mirror. Alli was excited about her hair, and was very pleased.

She paided the guy 150 ryo, and headed towards her friends.

Alli twirled around her friends, "How do you like it?" she asked happily.

Sakura, Sasuke, and of course Naruto was amazed on what she looked like. She was very pretty after her haircut but different, but a good different.

"You look awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"Thanks bro," Alli said. "Now, what do you guys want to do?"

"Well," Sakura thought, "We could always give you a tour of Konoha."

"Oh Yipee! That sounds great!" Alli shouted with energy, "Now I won't get lost in this Village!"

Sasuke and Naruto laughed and Sakura just stayed quiet totally not understanding what all the laughter was coming from.

They walked around the town. Alli got smiles from tons of people around. Alli was glad, it was a nice change from her old living style. Naruto showed her Ichiraku Ramen, where the best Ramen was made. Sasuke showed her the Academy, and Sakura of course showed her where the Hospital was, although Alli already knew that, being there already. Naruto then showed her the Hokage Tower, and the Mountain. His dad's face was on there, so he was proud to show it off, and of course, it was her dad's face too.

Alli saw tons of kids running around, and she smiled, just happy for them, living a carefree life, like she used to have, before everything bad that happened to her.

Then Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, decided to introduce Alli to their friends.

Before all of this though, Sakura, and Naruto decided to call all their friends to meet Alli. Of course though, Sasuke had no idea, and decided to wait a little while before, she meets them.

So, they all walked to the forest and they were actually their first, they kind of finished the tour too early.

Well, since they were in the forest, Alli decided to climb trees, and not like a ninja, like a normal person.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Climbing a tree, what does it look like I'm doing?" Alli asked, finally getting to a thick branch, where she can sit on.

"You know, since you have chakra, you could have just walked up the tree." Sakura pointed out.

"I like being original, can't I be that?"

"Well, sure, but, don't you want to take the easy way?" she asked again. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to agree with Sakura for the moment.

Alli shook her head, much to the gang's surprise.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"The reason, is because there is no easy way to achieve anything in life," Alli stated. She knew this the hard way, and actually enjoyed living her life like this.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand you," Sakura said to her, not knowing why, she wouldn't take the easy way.

"Here, I'll make it simple, when you take the easy way, you may get far, but you won't know everything you need to know, but when you take the hard way, or the less chosen path, you gain the skills and knowledge you can use when you are older, and you would have more experience in life, and you would know how to use it."

"Oh, I get it," Naruto agreed with his younger sister.

"What, how can you get it, when I can barely get it?" Sakura asked, after all she was the smart one.

"Well, when I was younger Konohamaru, was trying to beat Grandpa Hokage by challenging him, but it never work, and I told him almost the exact same thing." Naruto replied.

"Oh," Sakura said, she now understood.

Then after a few minutes of waiting, which resulted, of Naruto sitting on the grass, and Sakura joining him, while Sasuke ended up climbing the tree, and resulted him and Alli talking to each other. Then Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino came walking up to them.

"This is so troublesome, I can't believe we are doing this," Shikamaru said.

"Come on Shikamaru, this is exciting, we get to meet Naruto's youthful little sister." Lee exclaimed in his youthful way.

"Why couldn't she just come to us?" Kiba complained.

"She would have probably gotten lost," Naruto said. Everyone finally acknowledge him and Sakura sitting on the ground.

"Where is Sasuke and your sister?" Ino asked. Of course she would have asked, she and Sakura still have that crush on him.

"They are up in the tree," Sakura answered her, sort of jealous that Sasuke didn't sit next to her.

The gang looked up to see Sasuke chatting with a young girl with red hair. They assumed that was Alli, and was shocked to see Sasuke even getting along with her.

"Can it be true, Sasuke is actually talking to another girl, and is not trying to get away from her?" Choji commented.

"I guess, Alli never really did attack him, like all the young girls did, when we were little," Naruto commented.

"What do you mean attack?" Sakura and Ino cried out.

Alli and Sasuke winced while they were in the tree; they just finished their conversation and now listening to the one down there. They did agree that Ino and Sakura have loud voices, and when they were combined, they were even louder.

"Well, to tell you the truth, you and so many other girls were squealing and stalking him," Naruto told the girls.

Sakura and Ino stayed quiet. They knew that used to stalk Sasuke everywhere he went. They were ashamed.

Alli and Sasuke ended up jumping down from the tree, and it startled the rest of gang.

"Woah," Sakura commented.

"Konnichi wa, my name is Alli." Alli greeted everyone with a nice smile.

"Konnichi wa, Alli," everyone said.

"_Wow, this is so different,"_ Alli thought.

The pineapple head person went to introduce himself first. "My name is Shikamaru from the Nara Clan." He then went and shook her hand, and Alli greeted him back.

Next went the person who was eating chips. "My name is Choji from the Akimichi Clan." He too did the same thing like Shikamaru.

"Ino Yamanaka," Ino greeted.

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Shino Aburame"

"Rock Lee, but people call me Lee"

"TenTen"

"Neji Hyuga"

"Konnicha wa, to you all too," Alli said once everyone respectably gave their names.

"So, I hear you're Naruto's little sister," Shikamaru told me.

"Yes I am," Alli replied back.

"Are you planning to become a ninja?"

Alli froze in thought, she really didn't know. "Uh, I'm actually not sure, maybe not."

Everyone was shocked, they all wondered why.

"Why wouldn't you?" Naruto questioned. "It is like the best thing to be."

"I know that, but you know, I don't think I'm ready, I understand, that it would be for my protection to actually learn some ninja skills, or being a ninja, but I also, don't want to be watched 24 hours, 7 days a week, it seems, like I don't have any freedom. I'm still deciding."

"Well, I'd decide soon, because what ever the council members try to trick into doing, it won't be good." Shikamaru told Alli.

"I know, but it's a hard decision!" Alli whined. Everyone except Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were shocked. They all thought Alli was bi-polar.

They ended up hanging out together for a few hours, and everyone went their separate ways. Naruto, ended up leading Alli home, for her first night in the Namikaze household.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home, with Alli this time!" Naruto shouted.

Minato and Kushina walked out from the living room, and hug Alli and say hello to their son.

"Welcome home Alli," her parents say to her.

"Thanks, mom, dad," Alli said to them. It was kind of awkward for her to greet them as mom and dad.

"We have an extra room for you to sleep in, Alli," Kushina told her. "We didn't decorate it, because we didn't know what kind of designs you like, so we decided to leave it alone, for you decorate it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Alli told her parents.

"No problem sweetie," Minato told his daughter. "I suggest you go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a full day for you, I hope. We have to test your fighting skills, and other important items we have to take care of."

"Okay," Alli agreed. "Well, I guess this is goodnight then."

"Night," everyone else replied, and Alli walked to where her room was, and laid on the bed, and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**Well, I decided to update before I go camping for the rest of the week. I hope you guys like this. If you have any ideas how this story should turn out then tell me, but NO deaths I can't write those and they are painful to write anyways. Well, I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. Remember to Review!**

**-Shifuni  
**


	9. Alli's Desicion

Chapter Eight: Alli's Decision

I don't own Naruto, also I have an important AN at the bottom for you guys to read.

* * *

Alli woke up the next morning in her bedroom and it was so plain. She needs to redecorate it completely. She was still in Naruto's world. She was still trying to understand how this couldn't be a dream. She was in a world that was still brand new to her and she was just getting used to it. Alli decided that she was just going to start her day and start heading towards the kitchen for a nice breakfast. Alli walked to the kitchen to be greeted by her mother.

"Ohayo Alli," Kushina greeted.

"Ohayo," Alli greeted back.

"How was your sleep?"

"It was pretty good," Alli replied back.

"That's good sweetie."

"Mom, where is Dad and Naruto?" Alli asked her.

"They went to the training fields. They woke up bright and early for once. I was so surprised. They never seem to wake up that early. Not even for school, but they said that they needed to train for something important, well your father decided to help Naruto train, but it's still training nonetheless."

"Oh I see," Alli said, "What time is it by the way?"

"It's noon sweetie. You missed breakfast."

"HUH?!" Alli was hoping not to miss breakfast. After all it was the most important meal of the day, especially after you get out of the hospital.

"You were sleeping so peacefully that I just didn't want to wake you up." Kushina told her.

"Well, thank you, but I got to go and check in at the hospital. They told me I needed a daily check-up or they wanted to do some type of test, I really don't remember." Alli told her mother.

"That's fine dear, just bring someone along, so you won't get lost," Kushina said. She didn't want her daughter being late nor being lost and confused, because Kushina had a really good feeling that Alli really didn't remember that much.

"I will. I'll try and find Sakura, to see if she is busy and ask her to take me." Alli replied. Then she went and got changed into her regular clothes, and decided to head out to find assistance to the hospital.

* * *

**At the Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke and his brother were busy doing their daily sparring. They were just about finished.

"You are getting better and better Sasuke," Itachi told his younger brother.

"Thanks Nii-san, but I'm not where I want to be yet, I need to be better than that dobe," Sasuke admitted.

"You will get there, don't worry, but don't let it take over your life, you still have people to fight for, and that will make you stronger," Itachi told him. It was true, no matter what happened, as long as you had people to fight for, and a strong spirit, you can keep on going, no matter what happened in your life.

"You're right Nii-san, thanks."

"No problem Sasuke. You have the rest of the day to do whatever, as usual. Exams are coming up soon anyways, but there are times where you have to be careful and take it easy at times, if you push yourself too much, you cost your body more damage than progress."

"Yeah, but they exams that are coming up are Chunnin Exams, I'm already Chunnin. Naruto is the only one who isn't Chunnin, and his sister hasn't even decided if she wants to be a ninja yet."

"That may be true, but things may happen during events that may cause things to happen, so you have to prepare. The Sand Village is still our enemy. We aren't equal terms with them yet. You never know what village may attack."

"You're right, do they even know about Alli?" Sasuke asked, more worried about his friend.

"Not that I know of, but I have a feeling that soon people will start knowing. Then things are going to get complicated," Itachi replied.

"I see," Sasuke sighed. Things are going to get rough in the next few years and he was hoping that Alli was gonna pick the right choice. Speaking of Alli, during his conversation with Itachi, Sasuke saw a red headed person walk by the compound. It was strange, but he decided to check it out.

"Nii-san, I'm gonna head out for a bit, I'll be back before dinner, hopefully," Sasuke told his older brother and ran off to find the red headed girl whom he had recognized.

* * *

Alli was currently lost. She had no idea where she was and she was almost positive that she was late, but she had a good excuse so it didn't really matter. She was hoping that she at least found someone she knew. The next thing she knew was she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and not expecting it at all, she screamed, but that person put a finger to her lips to shush her. Alli ended up getting a good look at the person and calmed down once she saw that it was no other than Sasuke.

"Sasuke you scared me," Alli told him. She wasn't that happy that her friend scared her like that. Sasuke laughed. That was a rare sight to the people in the village, but not to Alli. He seemed to laugh a lot around her, which was a good thing, laughing makes you live longer.

"Couldn't help it. You were an easy target," Sasuke admitted, "What are you doing around here anyway."

"Just exploring," Alli lied. She didn't want to tell him that she was lost, after all they gave her a tour of the place yesterday, but her brain just didn't want to remember for some strange reason.

"Are you sure you are just exploring?" Sasuke asked. He knew about her appointment, and had the strangest feeling that she was more lost than just exploring.

"I'm sure, its not like I had something important to do," Alli said, but before she could say anything else, Sasuke grabbed her hand, and began walking towards the hospital. He saw right through here. She wasn't in the right mindset, and he knew that.

"Where are you taking me," Alli asked him.

"Hospital."

"Why?"

"You have an appointment remember, you have some tests you have to do, and clearly you might need tests for your brain. Obviously you have bad memory," Sasuke told her.

"I don't have that bad of a memory, it just likes to block things out," Alli whispered, hoping that Sasuke didn't catch a word of it.

"I guess I can finally say that I was lost," Alli admitted, "So thanks for leading me to the hospital, and by the way, you can let go of my hand."

Sasuke didn't realize it, but he was still holding on to her hand. He didn't understand his actions but he was definitely embarrassed.

* * *

They finally reached the hospital. The rest of the trip was silent. Sasuke didn't know what to say, and Alli was rubbing her wrist. Apparently although Sasuke grabbed her hand, he had BIG hands, and she was cursed with small hands, so her wrist was quite sore.

Sasuke finally noticed her actions. Great, she bruised easily, that wasn't a good sign either.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'm fine, just trying to get rid of the pain. I was just recently released you know. You could have been a little bit gentler."

"My bad," Sasuke apologized. He finally got her to the hospital. He was about to leave, when he noticed she wasn't moving towards the building, but she was standing in front of it.

"Alli, why aren't you moving, are your legs functioning properly?" Sasuke asked a bit worried.

"They are doing A Ok, see," Alli said as she moved backwards, and sideways, "They just stop when I want to move towards the hospital."

Sasuke understood. She was afraid, she didn't know it, but her body was showing the signs. Sasuke then walked to her, and picked her up and put her on his back, and he walked into the hospital.

"Do I have to do everything?" Sasuke whispered silently, but Alli heard him.

"Yes, unfortunately until my body decides to act normal again, and I'm sorry if I caused trouble. I know you probably don't want to do this, especially with your fangirls probably watching your every move." Alli apologized.

"Don't worry, you said before you're my fangirl bodyguard, and you're not bad to be around. Besides, I understand medical problems just fine, and I know how you usually act, especially since I basically lived with you for two years and after the kidnapping, you probably have more problems or maybe even fears than a normal person."

"You're right, I don't remember much of that night, but I'm pretty sure my body does," Alli admitted.

"Do you want me to stay with you during your appointment? I'm pretty sure Tsunade didn't give you Sakura as a nurse, and even though half of my fangirl population probably works here, Tsunade probably is going to inspect you herself," Sasuke told her.

"I'd like that, just in case anything happens, and friends are good company to have." Alli told him.

Sasuke then walked to the front desk with Alli on his back. He was greeted by the nurse who was sitting there at the time.

"Sasuke-san is Alli okay?" The nurse asked him.

"She is fine, just arrived for a check-up, and also she is late, because she was lost in the village, she was roaming by herself, so can you tell Lady Tsunade that Alli wasn't goofing off, she was sincerely lost."

"Yes Uchiha-san. I will. Please take a seat, and wait for a nurse to call her name."

"Arigatou," Sasuke replied and put Alli in the chair and he sat beside her. They waited a few minutes before a nurse called Alli's name. They were really lucky that none of Sasuke's fangirls were on shift, or they would be in big trouble, and gossip would soon spread faster, but they had a really bad feeling that this was going to get out by maybe the end of the day, or if they were lucky, by early tomorrow. They were hoping by early tomorrow. At least it would save them time, and have to deal with less jealous fangirls.

They were walked to a separate room that was private. After all Alli was a special case, and special cases had special rooms. That would mean, none of Sasuke's fangirls would be seeing Sasuke and Alli together. That saves a lot of trouble. At least now, Alli won't be interrogated by jealous girls.

Tsunade started checking the normal things first, like pulse, temperature, heartbeat, blood pressure, and weight and height. Those were A okay. Next she asked her specific questions, like her memory, and how she felt. Alli really didn't remember much, but she definitely remembers pain from the event. It was a topic that she didn't really want to talk about. Tsunade knew that might be a little traumatizing, but she had to make sure. She was afraid of what was going to happen next. Tsunade had to get blood tests, to make sure nothing was wrong with her inner body and to make sure none of the chemical levels were too high. She wanted to see how Alli was doing, but she had a feeling that getting blood from the young girl was going to be really hard.

"Okay Alli, now all I have to do is blood tests, and after that, you are free to go," Tsunade told her and then left wondering how Alli's reaction was. Tsunade was going to get some sedates just in case she was going to have trouble.

Alli whole body went to alert and danger mode. She was actually scared, because that meant needles. She didn't want to be in this place anymore.

"Sasuke, we got to leave," Alli told him. She was just about to get up from her chair and leave when Sasuke stopped her.

"Wait, why? I don't think its right to leave an appointment that might actually help you to get better," Sasuke scolded. He wanted her to at least stay. He actually had no idea why she was panicking.

"I just can't stay," Alli started to tear up a bit. Just the thought of needles was making her uneasy, and not calm. Her body was telling her there was danger, but the young man was not letting her escape and leave.

"I'm not letting you leave Alli," Sasuke grabbed her wrist once again and tightened his grip. He didn't understand why she was feeling this way.

'SASUKE LET ME GO!" Alli yelled at him, and before she knew it. Sasuke grabbed her by her waist, and sat her on his lap, waiting for Lady Tsunade to come into the room. Alli was actually surprised by his actions. He wasn't the one for close physical contact with girls.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Alli studdered.

"This is the only way I know of holding you in this room, is this way. I'm way far stronger than you which gives me an easy way of holding you down. You can struggle all you want, but you can't escape," Sasuke told her.

"I feel like a helpless person when you do this," Alli admitted.

"This the result of being a ninja," Sasuke replied. "What is your choice anyways?"

"I can't tell you yet, it will only ruin the surprise."

Then Tsunade walked in the room, and saw a strange sight of Sasuke holding to Alli and holding a conversation with the girl. She was definitely surprised. This girl has actually managed to make the Uchiha Sasuke talk. This girl was definitely important to Sasuke, although he probably won't admit it out in the open or to anyone for that matter.

"Okay Alli," Tsunade said, "I got to take blood, be calm, or I'll make you calm."

Alli's eyes widen, she was probably going to have a panic attack if a needle comes close to her arm. That was when she started to thrash. Even though Alli was a girl, Sasuke was having a hard time controlling her.

"Calm down already," Sasuke spoke sternly. He was kind of tired of dealing with her weird actions already.

"Patience Sasuke," Tsunade said. Tsunade couldn't wait all day. She decided to use her speed, and put a sedative in Alli's arm, to calm her down.

"Why did you do that Lady Hokage?" Sasuke asked her.

"When Alli got kidnapped, they apparently stabbed with needles. Her body couldn't handle the pain, and it was traumatizing for her that her mind is blocking the events. That's why when I told her blood tests, she knew about needles, that is why she started to panic. I'm afraid she has developed a phobia of needles. Which is such a pain," Tsunade explained to Sasuke.

Sasuke finally understood. Alli was mentally and physically damaged. After like 2 minutes at least, Tsunade finally gave the consent that Alli could go home.

"Sasuke before you leave, I have a message for Alli. The sedative is still active, so tell her within the next hour. Its best to let her mind rest, even when she sleeps it's probably racing still. That sedative will calm her down a lot. Anyways, Alli seems totally fine to do normal regular activities like a normal person who isn't a ninja. However, she isn't perfectly fit to do ninja studies yet. Her mind and physical body still hasn't completely calmed down," Tsunade explained to the young man.

"I suggest that someone should watch her," Tsunade continued, "I doubt Naruto will find the time because of the Chunnin Exams, hopefully that brat will actually pass this time. I would suggest Sakura to watch her, but she has duties to help me, so I don't think it work…"

Sasuke gulped. He knew exactly where this was going.

"Sasuke, I'm assigning you a mission. You are to watch over Alli until the Chunnin Exams are over, this is a mission you can't refuse."

"You got to be kidding me," Sasuke said, "Why are you even assigning this mission in the first place?" Sasuke questioned.

"You see, Alli is still fairly new to Konoha, she barely has any friends, and you two seem to get along quite well. Exams are coming up so she doesn't have the need to train unlike her brother. Most of the shinobi are going to be getting ready for the event because it is a get together to at least try and be friendlier to each Hidden Village. You probably are going to be at least the less busy than most. So, that is why. Besides, anyone can be after Alli. Especially after that stunt they pulled. She isn't fully healed, just remember that. That is all." Tsunade was about to leave before she spoke again, "You can stay in this room until the effects wear off on her."

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be a long two to three months.

* * *

After an hour has passed, Alli woke up feeling kind of better. She looked around. She was still in the hospital room, and was kind of surprised that Sasuke was still there, but he was looking out the window, not paying attention, or so she thought.

"You're up. Finally, I was starting to get bored," Sasuke spoke.

"Sorry for not entertaining you," Alli replied back. She wasn't in the mood for attitude today.

"Lady Tsunade told me to tell you, that you are fine to do normal activities, but if you want to be a ninja, you can't do any ninja arts until after the Chunnin Exams. Your body isn't ready for that type of training yet. Also, I've been assigned to a mission that includes you. I basically have to watch over you until the Chunnin Exams are over, and you have to come back in a week for blood results."

"Oh this is just great," Alli said. "You're going to be watching every move I make?"

"No and Yes," Sasuke answered, "I'll just hang out with you more often that I would like to, but since we are already friends, we could always talk more, since we didn't get the chance to talk that much in your world."

"I guess this mission comes in handy. Just watch, by the time the mission is over, you will be my best friend, no doubt about it."

"I do have one question though," Sasuke asked, "Are you going to be a ninja or not? You don't have to have an-"

"Yes."

"Well, that's okay… wait, you said yes?" Sasuke was confused all of a sudden. He didn't think Alli would just say yes.

"Of course, I actually thought about this. I've decided that if I want to protect myself, I have to learn and become a ninja."

"That's great but remember Lady Tsunade's orders, no training until the Chunnin Exams are over," Sasuke reminded her.

"I got it. Now, can you walk me home? Naruto didn't even explain how to get back to my house. Besides I want to tell my family about my decision."

"Sure," Sasuke replied. He helped her get up, and walked with her to her house. She was all happy that she was going home. They finally got to the front of the place. The Namikaze household was quiet something. Even there wasn't a clan of the Namikaze, the house, was pretty big, and had a very homey feeling.

"Thank you for walking me home Sasuke," Alli thanked him.

"No problem, and besides it is my mission to watch over you, and besides you would have gotten lost anyways," Sasuke told her.

"I know, but it's only noon though, I can tell by looking at the sky. Do you want to hang out later, or do you have more business with Lady Hokage?" Alli asked.

"I don't know All, don't you want to spend time with your family though? If they are there, then I really don't have to guard you." Sasuke explained.

"That might be the best for today. I might also see if Shikamaru or maybe Hinata will hang out with me," Alli told him. "Being with you is nice, but I don't have the stamina to be crushed by your fangirls today, and I really don't feel like being a target either."

"Yeah, but if you go out and hang with them, I have to be with you, remember? I have to watch you." Sasuke reminded her.

"Oh yeah, why don't I just stay home today then, I'll hang out with you tomorrow Sasuke, because tomorrow I actually want to explore and see more of Konoha." Alli then waved goodbye and headed inside the house.

Sasuke then walked out and headed to the training grounds. He decided to do extra training to pass the time.

* * *

Alli walked into her house and was greeted by her mother.

"Hello mom," Alli spoke, still not used to the feeling of calling her parents by the name of mother and father.

"Hello dear, how was your appointment, you took an awful long time." Kushina asked.

"I'm okay to do normal activities for a while, and I have to go back in a week for the results of blood tests. The blood tests actually took a while. It turns out I have a phobia of needles. It's all because of the kidnapping. If I want to do ninja training, then I have to wait until the Chunnin Exams are over. Which it seems like a long time from the look on Sasuke's face earlier," Alli explained.

"Are you going to be a ninja Alli?" Kushina asked. She was going to wonder if her child was going to be a shinobi. Everyone else was, and loved it.

"I'll tell you my answer once dad and Naruto come back," Alli said.

Just as soon as Alli said that, Minato and Naruto walked in through the front door. Minato went and hugged his beautiful wife, and his lovely daughter. He was so happy that he got to hold her once again. They all sat on the table, waiting for lunch to be ready.

"How was your appointment Alli," her father asked her.

"It was good, only can do normal activities until after the Chunnin Exams, then if I choose to, then I can train to be a shinobi. I also have to go back to the hospital in a week to get information on the results," Alli explained. Then she finally got her lunch and was so happy, she really wanted to eat food. Naruto on the other hand denied his food. Alli was surprised.

"Are you not going to eat Naruto?" Alli asked her brother.

"Not right now, I got a date with Hinata, and I only came home to see how you were doing," Naruto said.

"That was nice of you," Alli said.

"Oh by the way Alli," Naruto started. "Are you going to be a shinobi?"

Alli waited a while to think about how to careful piece her words together. Alli then had a huge smile on her face. "Of course."

Naruto then made his signature grin. He was happy for his little sister on her decision and so was Kushina and Minato. Naruto then glanced at the clock. "Ah! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry now," Naruto then dashed off to get to Hinata's on time, "Oh by the way Alli." Naruto said very loudly, "now I have exciting news to tell all my friends!"

Alli just laughed at her brother, enjoying the moment of happiness.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Alli decided to go grocery shopping. Kushina told her that she was running low on groceries because of Naruto and Minato, so she decided to go into town.

"I can't believe Naruto and dad can eat so much," Alli muttered to herself. She was carrying a list that was made. She had to get Ramen, and tons of it. She also had to get some meat, and some veggies. Alli went through many stores, and eventually found what she was looking for.

* * *

Sasuke decided to stop by Alli's house to see if she wanted to hang out like she said earlier.

"Hello Kushina," Sasuke said to Alli's mom.

"Hello Sasuke, does your mom need any help today?"

"Actually, she wants to talk to you, but dad isn't letting her leave the house for some reason," Sasuke told her, "by the way, is Alli home?"

"No I sent her to go grocery shopping," Kushina said, "She should be down at the market, you can go find her if you want. I probably should go see what your mom wants, and I'll probably bring Minato along too, your father is home right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Great, I'll see you later Sasuke," Kushina told him. Then she looked back at her husband. "Minato, come on we are going to the Uchiha Residence." Then the Namikaze couple walked out of the house letting Sasuke to go and find Alli at the market.

* * *

Alli was about to walk home, when she accidentally bumped into a strange man.

"Oh I'm sorry sir," Alli apologized. Then she noticed the smell of the man. It was a familiar smell. "I got to go, I'm sorry."

Alli then tried to get away, but the man got a good grip on her. "Excuse me sir," Alli stated, "Could you please let go of my hand?"

"Lady, you smell so good," the man sniffed her, "Why don't you come home with me?"

"No thank you," Alli said sternly, "I rather go home alone." The man's grip on her got tighter. "Sir, you're hurting my wrist." The man was too drunk to notice, he just wanted a pretty little lady in his bed tonight.

"Come on, one night won't hurt, and besides, you'll be screaming and moaning all night long, enjoying a sweet pleasure between your legs, I want to explore your gorgeous body all night long," the man whispered in her ear.

"Hell no," Alli said back, "There's no way I'd give myself to you. You're way to drunk and ugly. I don't even think any girl wants to be with you." Then the man, smacked Alli. Even though he was drunk, he still had some sense of awareness.

"You little bitch," the man said back. "You're com-"

"I'd let her go," a voice said. Alli and the man looked over to see Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Alli said happily, but the man made a tighter grip than before, if that was even possible. Sasuke, then suddenly appeared right next to them and got Alli's hand free. "Thank you," Alli said while keeping her emotions in check, in reality, this situation was really similar what Alli has experienced before.

"Next time, try and get drunk out at night, not during the day, and maybe next time keep your pleasures in check," Sasuke said.

"What are you, her boyfriend?" the man said, not understand why Sasuke got the girl away from him.

"Maybe, you shouldn't even be out here. It's a disgrace even being a shinobi, trying to attack innocent girls passing by." Sasuke scolded the man, then the man was about to attack him, when Sasuke knocked him unconscious. "That should teach you."

Sasuke looked at Alli with soft eyes. He was trying to figure out her reaction to all of this. Her face told him different emotions. That was his clue to get her out and home. Her grabbed her hand gently and picked up the dropped groceries, and walked her home.

* * *

Alli and Sasuke finally got to the Namikaze household. They were very lucky that no one was home, and no one was going to be home for a while. Sasuke set the groceries on the table; he put them away where they should be. He's been in that house a lot, so he knew where everything went. After that he went and sat next to Alli who was lying down on the couch. Her face was sad. Sasuke went and sat on the floor but next to her.

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked her. He didn't get a response. Alli was still silent.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked another question and he heard a whimper. He concluded that she wasn't okay. Sasuke sighed. He didn't know how to handle something like this. "What's wrong?"

"This happened when I was young, except without the sex part. My mom when she would get drunk. Remember my stories?" Alli said and asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Sasuke replied. "That scene reminded you of it, didn't it."

"Yeah, and I was scared. I didn't have the power to do anything. I was weak," Alli replied.

"I don't think you were weak. You are still recovering, and you stood up to the guy. Most girls would scream and fight. You on the other hand acted different," Sasuke told her. "Cheer up, please?"

Alli looked at him, and just started to bawl. Then she went and hugged him and cried in his shoulder. Sasuke was way too shocked to do anything, but once his senses came back to him, he hugged her back. It was weird for him to hug any girl. It was like an hour before Alli stopped crying, and that was when Sasuke finally figured out that Alli had fallen asleep. Sasuke kind of panicked, but then he just picked her up, and placed her nice and slowly on the couch. He was acting different than usual, it was always when he was around Alli that he acted that way. On the other hand, he was glad that she was his friend, but he also noticed how innocent she was when she was sleeping.

"I'm glad you chose to be a shinobi Alli. It will help you get past all the tough challenges in your life. I'm also glad you're my friend," Sasuke whispered quietly. Then he wrote down something on a piece of paper that was nearby, and he left the house, and walked home.

* * *

**Okay, I just updated this after what almost 2 years? xD I feel really bad, but I told myself that I will finish my stories, because I figured why not? And I feel like I have to update and finish it. It's a goal. But I'm always busy, so I can really update on weekends. The reason is because Soccer and Marching Band. This story might be easier to write than the other ones because it's not really going to follow the Naruto story line. I'm going to skip things around like they really haven't met Gaara yet. And since Itachi is alive, he doesn't have an affiliation with the Akatsuki. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. If you read my Kingdom Hearts Story, then it has been updated, and I also did a one-shot for Kingdom Hearts. it's on my profile. So once again. Gomenasai. anyways. REVIEW! and FAVORITE. FOLLOW. **

**Ja Ne! -Shifuni**


	10. Chunnin Exams

Chapter Nine: Chunnin Exams

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**In the Sand Village**

"Lord, it's the Chunnin Exams once again, it's being held in Konoha this year," the assistant said.

"Good," the lord said, and just laughed.

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

Sasuke walked home to find that Kushina and Minato are still there, and his parents were having a very nice conversation.

"I'm home," Sasuke called out to let his parents know.

"Welcome home Sasuke," Mikoto said to her son.

"Sasuke," Kushina said, "Did you have a nice time with Alli?"

Sasuke's parents looked at their son with a weird look. It was odd that their son was with a girl.

"Actually it was kind of nice, but weird, but she is home sleeping though," Sasuke said as he headed towards his room.

"You didn't touch my daughter did you?!" Minato called out to him.

"NO SIR!" Sasuke yelled back in fear.

* * *

Naruto was out with his friends Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, and they were busy setting things up for the Chunnin Exams. Naruto had a nice date with Hinata and decided to finally register for it. The sad thing is, he would have to be put in a different team, and he would have to trust them for a while.

"Oh guess what guys, Alli said she was going to be a shinobi," Naruto told them.

"Great another one," Shika mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHIKAMARU?!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Oi, oi, oi, calm down you idiot," Shikamaru covered his ears.

"I'm happy for your sister Naruto," Hinata told him. Ever since Naruto started to date Hinata, she stopped with her stuttering. It was a relief. Naruto really couldn't handle her stuttering through the whole relationship.

"So am I, it was about time that she decided on the decision," Naruto admitted. "I don't think I could handle her being targeted and targeted again."

"But aren't you targeted since you have the nine-tailed fox Naruto?" Choji asked while eating some chips.

"I guess, but I could just beat up whoever comes after me."

"Haha, I can imagine Naruto losing for sure, not winning, right Akamaru?" Kiba said to his dog.

"Why you," Naruto started but Hinata calmed him down, "Now is not the time to fight. We still have tons of work to do."

"Sorry Hinata," all the guys apologized. Then they all finished working on what they had to do, and say goodbye, and hopefully start the Chunnin exams.

* * *

Alli woke up from her long nap. She saw a note on table, and read it.

_Alli,_

_I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and tomorrow is the start of the Chunnin Exams, which means Naruto is going to be in it. It's usually different every year. I'll explain more later. Meet me tomorrow near Ichiraku Ramen at noon. There should be nobody there because of the exams. Ja ne._

_-Sasuke_

She smiled. It was like a little date, but they were just friends and nothing more, even though he made her feel really happy inside, she'll just keep that part to herself though. Alli headed towards the kitchen and started to make a family meal out of Kushina's cookbooks. She decided since no one was home, she could surprise them with the meal.

Alli got out some vegetables and meat, and made some ramen noodles, but not going to have it in the broth. She also made some eggs and bacon. It was definitely a feast for a family.

The first person to even walk through the door was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," Alli greeted with a smile, "How was your day?"

"Great! I just have to eat and then get a good night's sleep and be ready for the Chunnin exams tomorrow." Naruto sat down and was about to eat, but Alli stopped him before one piece of food even touched his mouth.

"Naruto! Aren't you going to wait until mother and father to get home?" Alli asked.

"Yeah, but I'm really hungry!" Naruto whined.

"Just let me call the Uchiha Residence, and get them over," Alli told him.

"You're going to call Sasuke's house? Why would you want to do that?" Naruto was baffled.

"Because Mom and Dad are over there, that's why." A spark came into Naruto's mind. He totally forgot about that. He knew that they usually go over there.

Alli picked up the phone and dialed the number. She let it ring until she heard a voice on the other line.

**Uchiha residence, Mikoto Uchiha speaking**

_**Hello Mrs. Uchiha, it's Alli**_

**Alli! It's good to hear your voice. You're parents told me all about you. Do you want to talk to Sasuke?**

_**No Ma'am. Actually I was calling to see if my parents are there. **_

**Yes they are. **

_**Really? Can you tell them to come home? It's dinner time, and I actually made Naruto stop eating for once to wait for my parents to come home.**_

**Oh dear, I'm sorry for making you guys wait. I'll tell them. **

_**Thank you Mrs. Uchiha**_

**Call me Mikoto dear.**

_**Okay, I'll let you go now. Bye.**_

Alli hung the phone and sat down at the table.

"Are they coming home?" Naruto asked, his mouth was watering with the smell of food filling his taste buds.

"Yeah, they should be here in 10 minutes and did you wash your hands before you ate?" Alli asked him. At least she had manners.

"No…" Naruto stated. Then he rushed off waiting to go and wash his hands.

Alli wiped the sweat off her face. That saved them a bit of time, especially since Naruto was really hungry. Then the door opened and it was her parents.

"I'm so glad your back. Naruto wasn't going to wait any longer," Alli said in relief and she was starting to get hungry as well.

"Haha, well we are glad to be back to spend time with family," Kushina said and then she and Minato sat down. Then Naruto came and sat back down. He noticed his parents were home and he started to chow down.

"This is really good food Alli-chan," Naruto said to her.

"Thank you Naruto," Alli replied.

"You made this sweetheart?" Minato asked his daughter.

"Yeah, I decided to make dinner tonight so mom can have a break," Alli said.

"Thank you dear," Kushina replied.

"I can't until tomorrow, I'm going to pass the Chunnin exams for sure, just you wait!" Naruto said proudly.

"I was told this will be the third time you are taking this exam Naruto," Alli told him.

"Huh? Who told you that?" Naruto asked. For all he knew, she was home most of the day.

"I got my sources," Alli said suspiciously while laughing.

Naruto pouted. "You better pass Naruto," His father said. "If you want tougher missions, then you better start becoming more mature."

"Yeah, but Tsunade-baachan always give me tougher mission dad," Naruto said.

"True, but if you want be respected among your peers, then you got to raise your rank."

"What about Alli?" Kushina asked, after all Alli just decided she wanted to be a ninja. "She can't go to the academy. Everyone there is younger than her. It would be an embarrassment."

"I can find someone for her," Minato said. "Actually I have the perfect person."

"Thanks dad," Alli said.

"No problem," Minato replied, "Since I really can't train you by myself since the Chunnin exams and I'm going to have tons of paperwork to do."

"Well it is a big event," Alli said out loud. She considered that since everyone talks about it. Minato looks over to his son.

"Be careful Naruto," Minato said, "Sand Village isn't on good terms with us, you might be a top target depending on the test."

"I understand dad, but I will win this time, trust me," Naruto said.

Minato sighed in relief. It was one less thing he had to worry about. He was actually more worried about Alli though. The reason was because if the Sand Village might actually take away his daughter and he wasn't going to let anyone let his daughter be taken away again.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Alli went out for the day. She remembered that she had to meet Sasuke at Ichiraku ramen. She was so happy that she could. She was really hungry, and she was betting that Sasuke was going to explain lots of stuff to her today.

She made it to the ramen shop and Sasuke wasn't there yet. She looked at the time, and she came a bit early. Alli was just way to excited. She decided to start off by ordering something nice. She thanked the old man.

"Old man, do you think Naruto will finally be a Chunnin this year?" Alli asked.

"Huh? How do you know Naruto?" the old man asked.

"Haha I'm his sister, I just found out a few days ago," Alli said.

"Oh haha nice to meet you by the way, I hope you have the same passion for ramen as Naruto does," the old man replied.

"Ramen is good, but you should always have a variety of food in your diet," Alli sweat dropped.

"Haha that is a smart choice Alli," the old man replied, "Maybe this year may be his lucky year."

"I hope so," Alli said, and then she heard footsteps that sounded familiar.

"Sasuke!" Alli called happily. She was glad he was there. Sasuke was surprised. He didn't expect her to be here early, none the less already having a bowl of ramen.

"Why and how did you get here so early?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I woke up early, which was surprising, and then I headed toward the ramen shop. This place isn't that far from where I live. Then I noticed you weren't here so I decided to order a bowl of ramen, and I don't have money so you have to pay for it," Alli told him.

"I don't have any money either, I was going to suggest we go somewhere else," Sasuke said.

"EH!" Alli replied back. If this was going to happen she was going just going to wait. Now Alli had to somehow pay back the debt, "Oh no, how am I supposed to pay for this meal?"

"It's on the house," the old man said. He heard Alli's sadness, and since she is related to Naruto he might as well lend her a treat.

"Thank you!" Alli told him. She was really happy and thankful. Sasuke smiled. Then he heard familiar voices out in the open. He knew those voices, they were Sakura and Ino. They usually never come around the ramen shop. Sasuke jumped over the counter and told the old man he was hiding from the fangirls, and went through the back door and jumped on the roof, and waited for Alli to come out.

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

Alli sweat dropped. Those were the weirdest names ever. Then Sakura and Ino walked in.

"Alli!" Sakura said surprised. She heard that Sasuke was going to the Ramen shop and wanted to meet him here.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard Sasuke was going to be here, so I hurried with my last shift at the hospital and walked here, then Ino-pig followed me here!" Sakura whined. She just wanted Sasuke all to herself.

"Oh, he isn't here. I don't think I've seen him all day," Alli lied. Even though Alli wasn't a skilled ninja yet, her amazing lying skills tend to save the day.

"Awh," Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

"Maybe he is the training field, you know him, guys tend to want to become stronger each and every day," Alli suggested.

"That's so right!" Ino cried, "Maybe we get to see him take off his shirt and train like that!"

Alli almost wanted to punch both of them in the face. It was an obvious lie, but then again once it comes to Sasuke those girls will say anything. Alli didn't understand why she felt the need to protect Sasuke like this though. Ino and Sakura finally rushed out of the Ramen Shop and raced to the training ground. Alli was kind of glad they were gone. Then Alli said goodbye to the old man, and left.

Sasuke finally came down from the roof, waited for Alli.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Somewhere most girls don't hang out," Alli said.

"There's a river around here in the forest, and the Chunnin proctors aren't using them for the exam. We can go there, if you want," Sasuke suggested.

"Do you think any girls will be there?" Alli asked, she was actually kind of scared of the girls here. They were definitely stronger than her here, though she didn't show the weakness though.

"Not really, most girls here are afraid of bugs," Sasuke admitted.

"Oh Haha, that's funny," Alli replied.

Sasuke and Alli finally got to the river. It was a nice and calm picture. Alli was overjoyed, she actually wanted to play in the river. Alli went and just went and played in the water. She just went in her clothes. She barely ever got sick.

"Alli are you sure you want to play in the water?" Sasuke asked, not even going in the water to join his friend.

"I'm sure! It's not like I'm going to get sick," Alli replied back.

"Suit yourself," Sasuke said. He just watched her playing in the river. She was like a little child that never got to experience a childhood. Sasuke noticed how graceful Alli was while she was enjoying herself. A few minutes later, Alli came out of the water.

"That was a nice refreshing time," Alli said to Sasuke.

"I see," Sasuke replied.

"You should try it sometime," Alli suggested.

"What?"

"You should try to enjoy yourself sometime. It seems like you always are worried, or just want to be yourself all the time," Alli told him.

"_Not when I'm with you,"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"When I actually find the time to," Sasuke said, "I got to keep a good reputation for my family's honor."

"Does that really even matter?" Alli asked quietly. She sat down on a rock and thought quietly to herself. "Why can't you just be yourself?"

"It's a thing you don't understand," Sasuke admitted.

"I don't?"

"No." Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to explain it. "Why do you think Naruto is trying so hard to become a Chunnin?"

"So he could become better and be recognized by everyone," Alli said. Part of it was true.

"Yes and no. Naruto also wants to prove to your mom and dad that he can't be a better ninja, and make his name proud," Sasuke explained, "The same applies to me, and most ninja in this world. We all try to make our name proud, and also relationships between the clans, or even wealthy or famous names. Our name is a meaning of sign and popularity."

"So you're basically talking about politics here," Alli sighed. She didn't like politics.

"So does that thing with arrange marriages still happen here?" Alli asked. She already knew that her family name was important, and she wasn't going to agree to one.

"Yes, but it doesn't happen here in Konoha," Sasuke told her, "So if you were worried, it's not going to happen to you."

Alli sighed in relief. She then looked at Sasuke, he looked sad.

"So why are you sad?" Alli asked. That question caught Sasuke off guard.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"The look in your eye," Alli stated, "It was the same as mine when I lived back in my world, it happens a lot here still, but not as much."

"I have to surpass my brother somehow," Sasuke admitted, "He is the genius of the Uchiha clan. I'm just under a shadow."

"You're not under a shadow, you are Sasuke, you are your own person," Alli said. She didn't know how he felt, because she always loved being with her brother, and she had her own personality, she wasn't trying to beat her brother in any way. She wanted to be like him.

"Yeah, but to make my parents proud…" Sasuke started.

"I bet your parents are proud to have a son like you," Alli said with a smile. That shocked Sasuke Uchiha greatly. Most people would say, try harder and fight harder and go on harder missions. "You are the most independent person I ever met. You struggle with many things, but you always care for your friends even if you don't show it. You learn to defend yourself through the many fangirls, yet you've challenged yourself and made a friend out of me, who is a girl. The only one. I'm your best friend, and I think you have grown. You have grown to become a better person and I like that."

Sasuke was shocked, but happy at the same time. He then grabbed Alli and hugged her tight, and whispered in her ear a thank you. Alli hugged him back. She barely got any hugs, and Sasuke's was so warm and inviting. She felt safe for a moment, like no was going to hurt her and Sasuke was going to protect her. Alli admitted that she had gone soft, but hopefully she was going to regain back her tough side again once she starts training.

They finally released their grip on each other.

"Haha, it's funny. I never thought I get a hug from an Uchiha," Alli admitted.

"It's a rare occasion. This conversation is totally off topic from what I was going to explain to you today," Sasuke said to her. They decided it was time to start walking back to the village and get some dinner; he'll just tell the guy to put it on the Uchiha tab.

"Let's go and get some dinner," Sasuke suggested, "My treat."

"But I thought you didn't have any money," Alli told him.

"The place I'm going knows my family's name. So, I'll just tell them to put it on our name, and it will get paid," he told her.

"Nice."

Alli and Sasuke walked to a nice little restaurant that served all kinds of meals. Alli was being nice and didn't want to spend like all the money he had owned, so she just asked for rice, sushi, and some chicken along with soup. Sasuke asked for tomatoes, rice, sashimi, and soup. Their choice of drink was both Pepsi. They started eating and then Sasuke brought up a new topic.

"Alli do you even know the concepts of the Chunnin Exams?" Sasuke asked her.

"Well, all I know is that you go up in rank and that it is hard," Alli replied.

"It's sort of like that," Sasuke said, "Also, it's an exam that helps the villages try to make friends and maybe an alliance."

"and how?" Alli questioned.

"The Villages send their shinobi here, and they stay for a period of time, and get to know each other." Sasuke explained.

"I see now," Alli finally got it, "One day I'm going to take those exams and be awesome."

"I'd like to see you try," Sasuke said, "It only happens twice a year, and besides, you can't train til after the exams anyways. You're on medical leave."

"So?" Alli bugged.

"That means, you don't have that many skills," Sasuke said. They both finally ended up finishing their meal, and left.

"I guess Naruto should be done soon," Alli said and looked up at the night sky.

"Yeah, tomorrow he'll have to go through the Forest of Death," Sasuke said. Alli's eyes widened. Sasuke noticed them.

"It's not that bad. We have been through it before. Naruto knows what to do, and probably will finish it very quickly," Sasuke admitted. Alli's eyes soften a bit. She was glad that her brother wasn't going to die.

"Well, come on. I got to walk you home, and then in what five days I got to go with you to get your blood results," Sasuke told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that."

Not that they knew it, but Sasuke and Alli walked home, holding each others hands and walked silently into the night, except that a pair of eyes were silently watching, holding a silent anger inside them.

* * *

**Im so sorry guys! I didn't forget I swear! I just been busy, and then I fractured my leg. It was so painful.**

**Anyways I came to tell you, I might not update as fast than I like to because well, School is almost over, and you know exams and stuff are going on. Also I can't get to everything as fast because of having a cast on. I know it sucks. So At least I updated as fast as I could.**

**REMEMBER Read and Review. Don't act I can't see you guys read my stories. xD**

**JA NE! -Shifuni**


	11. Befriending the Monster

Chapter Ten: Befriending the Monster

I don't own Naruto

* * *

For the next five days Alli have been spending a great amount of time with Sasuke. They have become the best of friends and surprising none of the Konoha girls have noticed. They were really good at hiding from all the fan girls and Alli mostly has been awaiting the results back from the Chunnin Exams and also her blood results.

Alli was currently at the Konoha Hospital with Sasuke. They were waiting on the blood results that should be arriving any second now. This was the most anticipated wait ever for Alli because she really wanted to know if she was healthy enough to start her ninja training. It was the most awkward moment of her whole life. She was so nervous. Just then Lady Tsunade came into the room Alli and Sasuke were currently waiting in.

"I have Alli's results back," Tsunade spoke softly.

"Well?" Alli asked calmly.

"You're totally fine!" Tsunade laughed happily. "You can start training, but you have to watch out for the increase chakra overload. That bracelet you have controls your chakra, but your body is still getting used to your chakra system together."

Tsunade looked over to Sasuke and sighed, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but if anything happens to Alli you let me know right away. Also I got Kakashi informed and I taught him a sealing justu just in case something happens. After all, your father informed me that Kakashi will be your sensei."

"Dang this is going to be great," Alli said.

"I feel for you Alli," Sasuke spoke to her, "Kakashi can be rough. He is known for only passing three students which was me, Sakura and Naruto."

"Yeah, but I don't have a team. I think I was going to be trained by myself. I was half expecting it, and besides I'm a faster learner. I'll home school myself and Kakashi can teach me techniques. See I already figured it out."

"Smart girl, almost like Shikamaru," Tsunade complimented, "Alli, if you ever decide to go into the medical career or if you want to learn medical nin-justu I would be honored to teach you."

"I'll think about it," Alli replied. She then nodded to Sasuke and they both headed out together. Tsunade watched them and she knew that those two will end up together. She had that feeling. She just hoped that nothing will happen to them.

* * *

Sasuke and Alli were walking together back to the Uchiha Estate. They both knew that Minato and Kushina would be there along with Sasuke's parents. They at least had to tell them that Alli would be okay.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do once you are done looking after me?" Alli asked. "I know it was your mission to watch over me, but after that, are we still going to hang out?"

Sasuke was shocked that Alli asked that question. "Of course we will be friends."

Alli sighed in relief. "I was afraid you were only being my friend because of the mission. I understand that we were good friends in my world, but..."

"Don't Alli," Sasuke interrupted. "You are my best friend, why would I abandon you?"

Alli jumped at Sasuke into a tight hug and began to cry. "I'm sorry, it's just I've been feeling a bit insecure. Don't worry though, I'll get over it."

Sasuke was definitely shocked, he wouldn't think that Alli would be the one to ever think depressing thoughts. Sasuke and Alli stayed like that for a while longer. Then the broke apart and they both sat down at a nearby bench under a tree.

"Alli, what brought this up?"

"I see everything, I see all the pretty girls, I see all the strong ninjas, and I see how peaceful this village is. I see how everyone gets along and it warms my heart. I've never experienced this and I don't feel like I belong. I feel like a fish out of water and trying to survive. I'm in a whole different world and I'm surprised I belong, yet I've only been here a few days but knowing that I can't go back, it bothers me, but yet I also want to stay here. I'm torn and my heart hurts." Alli looked to the ground. She never told anyone, never even told her parents or brother, but told Sasuke first.

Sasuke looked at Alli with wide eyes, "then let me heal you…" Sasuke spoke softly. Sasuke's lips crashed down onto Alli's. She was shocked, but she let happen, she put all of her feelings into this kiss. The kiss was rough, but it caused a moan from Alli and Sasuke slipped his tongue her mouth. They going on, feeling each other's mouth with their tongues. They finally stopped to breathe.

"I've always had feelings for you," Alli admitted.

"I've loved you way back when we lived together," Sasuke spoke. Alli kissed him and Sasuke happily joined in. A few minutes later they broke apart once again to breathe. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Alli," Sasuke spoke softly to her and kissed her forehead. Then he got up from where he was sitting and pulled Alli up. "Come on, we got to get back to the estate. We got to tell your parents about your results and then we can tell Kakashi to train you, and we can also find out if your brother made it through the Forest of Death or not."

"Okay, let's go," Alli agreed and they walked hand in hand together, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Kushina was busy talking to Mikoto about Alli's health.

"Sasuke and Alli should be back any moment now to inform us about the blood results," Kushina said while helping with the dishes.

"I hope she is healthy enough to start training. My boys always loved to train," Mikoto told her.

"I can tell. Itachi and Sasuke would always go out in the woods and do all these fantastic training skills. Oh I wish I could thought of that," Kushina sighed silently.

"Yeah, but you have your own fighting skill and it wouldn't be cool to have the same fighting skill as everyone else. It would be arduous and your enemy would know all your moves if it was the same," Mikoto explained.

"You're right," Kushina agreed. She looked over to her husband who was in the living room with Fugaku. They were discussing Konoha military and daily reports. They did this often but instead of being in the office, being at the house was so much cozier and less stressful for both of them. Kushina looked back at Mikoto and smiled, "Thank you for cooking lunch for me and Minato. Next time it will be over at our house."

Mikoto smiled back, "That would be great!"

"HEY! We are back!" Alli yelled through the household. Mikoto and Kushina walked over to their children and hugged them.

"So what did they say?" Kushina asked as Minato and Fugaku walked over to the group.

Alli looked over at the adults. "They say I'm okay, but I should watch my chakra levels and if anything happens, Kakashi and Sasuke should know what to do."

"That's great honey," Kushina replied. "Your dad was going to wait until he heard the good news to tell you that Kakashi was going to train you, but I guess Lady Tsunade was a little ahead of herself."

"It's true," Minato spoke out, "I was planning on getting Kakashi to train you, and I don't know who could train you mentally though. After all Kakashi isn't a school teacher, he doesn't sit you down and instruct you. He's more like a fighting teacher."

"I explained of my plan to Tsunade and Sasuke," Alli said, "I will teach myself and Kakashi would teach me in physical training."

"Good plan Alli!" Mikoto agreed. After the little talk, Minato and Fugaku went back to discussing shinobi and military plans and actions while Kushina and Mikoto were back in the kitchen gossiping as women usually do.

Alli turned to Sasuke, "Wanna go and see if Naruto and the others are back yet?"

"Sure, they should be back in a couple of minutes actually, the time is almost up," Sasuke said while looking at the clock.

"Mom, Dad, we are heading out, catch you all later," Alli yelled through the house and grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran through the village and headed towards the arena area. Once they got there, they saw Naruto and a few others that she knew of. Alli also saw many other shinobi from other villages. The ones that struck her odd the most was a red haired boy with a gourd, a girl with four ponytails, and a guy with purple face paint.

Naruto came towards Alli and Sasuke, "Hey guys, I passed the Forest of Death, and now I got a whole month to train!"

"That's great Naruto," Alli cheered and she looked over from the three ninjas before and the red haired boy was looking over at them.

"That's Gaara, Temari and Kankuro," Naruto said quietly, "They are very scary and have powerful justu. Did you guys know that Ino, Shino and Kiba were in the Chunnin exams?"

Sasuke and Alli shook their head. Naruto then led Sasuke and Alli out. They were enjoying a nice chat and having a good laugh. They didn't know that they had a pair of eyes watching them as they went.

* * *

A month passed by and rumors were spreading throughout the village. Alli and Sasuke both knew what they were about. They probably knew that Ino saw them both back at the Chunnin exams building. Once the rumors were out, they both knew that they really couldn't hide the fact that they were seeing each other. They started holding hands and kissing each other in public now. It only seemed fair.

Alli was heading towards the arena with Sasuke, Kakashi, Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, and Fugaku. They were going to watch Naruto and the other leaf nin fight in the final rounds. They took their seats and they saw Sakura and a few other leaf kunoichi glare at them.

"Ignore them," Sasuke whispered in Alli's ear. Alli nodded and continued to watch the rounds.

After an hour of watching them fight, Gaara and this unknown leaf shinobi was up.

"This is going to be an interesting fight," Alli spoke aloud. Sasuke looked at her with a confused look. He turned back to the event happening in the arena.

The match began and the leaf shinobi could not hit one blow to the mysterious Gaara person. The leaf shinobi started to this weird sign to make them go faster and Alli had no idea what happened next but she felt sleepy. Within the month she knew of genjustu, taijustu, and ninjustu. She knew that these feathers that were flying around were actually a genjustu and she released and the feathers disappeared but apparently Sasuke wasn't smart enough so she just let him sleep there. Alli went over to Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku and Mikoto.

"What's happening?" Alli asked.

"Our village is under attack," Minato replied to his daughter. "You have to go somewhere safe Alli dear."

"No, I have the strength and responsibilities to help out at least!" Alli yelled and she looked at Minato shocked eyes and Alli turned around and stabbed the intruder with a kunai knife.

Alli had a smug look on her face, "I told you."

"Fine, but stay near Naruto, Kakashi, your mom, or myself. I don't want anything happening to you again."

"I'll take no chances on following that dad," Alli replied. She went over to the arena and looked over at Gaara who was alone. She dodged many attacks but then soon Gaara fled from the facility.

"WAIT!" Alli yelled and then rushed after him.

"Alli come back!" Minato cried out as he took down another enemy.

* * *

Alli ran into the woods and then she felt a hand grab her arm and threw her to the ground. She saw it was the man with the purple paint Kankuro.

"I have to stop Gaara," Alli cried. She looked over to the man.

"No one can stop Gaara," Kankuro told her, "Once he's in that state…"

"You haven't tried," Alli spoke and saw that the girl with four ponytails, Temari was there. "Just let me try and I'll help your brother."

Kankuro looked over to Temari and she nodded.

"Okay, but don't say that I didn't warn you."

Alli nodded back at the siblings, "I'll bring back your brother." Alli continued on to look for Gaara.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to find Kakashi staring at him. "You've let your guard down."

"No shit," Sasuke mumbled. He looked around and didn't see Alli. "Where is she?"

Kakashi sighed, "She went after Gaara."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled and was about to run when Kakashi stopped him.

"Think before you act, remember? Alli went by herself and she probably didn't get that far, but if she did, I want you to bring back up. Take Shikamaru, Sakura and Pakkun. Pakkun can lead you and Shikamaru and Sakura are back up."

"Right," Sasuke agreed and woke Sakura and Shikamaru up and then took Pakkun along into the woods hoping to find Alli soon. They ran into trouble with Sound shinobi trying to fight them off. Shikamaru stayed behind to fight them off. That left Sakura and Sasuke with Pakkun to find Alli.

Sakura didn't dare to talk to Sasuke. She knew how much Alli meant to Sasuke and didn't want to annoy him. She could always annoy Alli later. They finally reached to figures and they saw it to be Temari and Kankuro.

"Hold up," Sasuke stopped the group. "They could try anything."

"No, we didn't. WE let your friend go and try to stop Gaara, she definitely had determination."

"Did she have red hair?" Sasuke asked.

Temari and Kankuro nodded.

"We have to go after her!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke nodded and they chased after their friend.

* * *

Alli finally reached Gaara. He was mutated with sand and she knew that he was in pain.

"Gaara!" Alli cried, "You can stop this!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gaara yelled to the girl. "No one wants me anyway!"

"LIAR!" Alli yelled and punch him and for once his sand didn't block it.

"BLOOD!" Gaara yelled and Alli was frightening by the scream. "YOU'RE SCARED OF ME TOO!"

"NO! I never was! You were unique and I admire that!" Alli replied hoping to calm him down.

"Liar!" Gaara replied with a sickening tone. "You're like all the rest."

"I was trying to convince you, so we wouldn't have to fight this out," Alli said sadly, "But I guess I was wrong."

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Alli voice and then 1000 of Alli's appeared. She grab her kunai and wrapped paper bombs over them and threw them all at Gaara at the same time. Alli jumped fast as she could away from him before it went off. Alli spotted Sasuke, Sakura and Pakkun. She prayed they weren't looking for her.

"ALLI!" Sakura called out.

"Great," Alli mumbled, "There looking for me, but I can't let them fight Gaara. They don't understand him."

Sasuke, Sakura and Pakkun looked over and saw Gaara. He was still mutated but had tons of kunai over him.

"What happened to him? Why does he have all those kunai on him?" Sakura questioned.

"I did it," Alli finally revealed herself.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked. "REALLY?!"

"Yes, and we have to move, Gaara is going to blow up any second!" Alli cried and threw them to the ground. After all they were fighting in the tree tops. Just as Alli said, Gaara blew up, but the only think that drop was the sand.

"DAMN IT!" Alli cried, "Multi-shadow clone justu!"

"Alli stop!" Sakura cried but it was too late. Alli ran over to Gaara and started to fight with taijustu and she was hitting her target well. Gaara was in fact losing for once and he no longer had the energy to fight the girl. Alli's last move was a headbutt to his head. Alli and Gaara fell from the trees and dropped to the ground.

Alli awoke and saw Gaara not too far away. She inch forward with all her might. Gaara saw what she was doing and became afraid.

"Stop don't come any closer," Gaara cried out but Alli ignored him.

"I know how you feel, all alone inside with no one to talk to. You get those icy cold stares from people around who you never heard of. I understand. When I was a little girl I was bullied and beaten for things I never did, but I got over it. Then along came my friends," Alli told them.

"Friends?" Gaara repeated.

"Yes, friends," Alli answered and then she stopped inching forward until she was right in front of him. "I would love to be your friend Gaara." Alli then passed out in front of him.

Gaara looked at this girl with amazement, "You're something different Alli." He then heard footsteps and saw Alli's friends and Temari and Kankuro. "Temari, Kankuro, let's go home, we're done."

"Don't tell me!" Sakura cried out.

"She's alive," Gaara told the girl. Gaara then nodded to Temari and Kankuro. They both knew that girl changed Gaara's life and was ever grateful to her. They picked up their little brother and left the Leaf Village. Sasuke and Sakura picked up Alli and headed back into the Leaf Village to tend to Alli's wounds.

* * *

**I finally updated! Woo! Its been like 6 months and I'm sorry. A lot has happened. At least I thought about continuing this! I wasn't in the mood to write espeically after watch the Time of the Doctor, like i was so heartbroken that the 11th Doctor had to leave and I felt like I lost my best friend. Anyways. Read and Review! I hope you enjoy it! And hopefully I write faster!**

**-Shifuni**


End file.
